Spells To Be Broken
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: Magic, Nullification, and Stealing. The 3 greatest curses. Or is it? The story of a princess, hiding from her prince in plain sight. NxM First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: A new enviroment

This is my first fanfic! :)

Me own Gakuen Alice? Yeah, pshh. In my dreams, sweetie, in my dreams.

**--Spells to be Broken--**

-By: Heartbroken Confession-

_"Pft, honey, it's _magic_." _

**-A New Environment-**

The young brunette sighed as she stared out the tinted window of the black limousine. _Why did it have to be like this...? They call it a gift but I think its more of a curse... Jii-chan.. I hope he's gonna be okay without me..._

_"_Mikan-chan! We're here!" cheered a certain blonde male teacher, a little too peppy for her mood.

Mikan gazed in awe at the immense campus before her. Much bigger than she expected.

"Woah."

"Woah is right! I know your just gonna love it here! Anyway... off we go to get you prepareddddd for class, you'll be starting today! Let's go get your uniform and find your room, to the main office!" Narumi sang, prancing off and away.

Mikan sighed and followed after the teacher. This was going to be a long day.

**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x-x--x--x-x--**

"Hello! Oh. It's just Narumi, this must be the new student with the alice of magic and nullification... I see, the principal will be right with you." The assistant grumbled, glaring at the blond haired man.

Narumi nodded, and the two walked into the office.

"Hello Mikan-chan!! So you have the magic alice how wonderful! Oh and nullification, even better." he smirked before continuing "Now normally you would've been in the dangerous abilities class.. seing you have the magic alice, but we will decide that later depending on your behavior in this academy. You'll be placed in the special abilities class for now. As for your star ranking, though this is rare, I suppose a 3-star ranking would suffice, no?" The principal's disgustingly fake sweet tone was horrid enough to make anyone cringe. That is of course, for Mikan, who wasn't fazed.

Mikan grinned at the principal, he seemed like a real nice guy. Maybe academy life be so bad after all.

**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x-x--x--x-x--**

Narumi walked with Mikan to class in the elementary branch

"Ne... sensei.. don't you have to get to your class too?" Mikan asked when they got to the door.

"Why, I'm already here! I'm your homeroom teacher! Now you wait out here until I cue you in, ok?" said narumi.

"Um.. sure," Mikan replied, feeling slightly anxious.

"Hello class! I'll be starting homeroom now! We have a new student joining us today! Please come in Sakura-san!" Narumi said to the class

Mikan walked in and quickly scanned the room. The entire room was scrutinizing her and she shifted under the uncomfortable gaze.

"Um, nice to meet you all! My name is Sakura Mikan ,I hope to be friends!"

"Now does anyone have any questions for Mikan-chan?" asked Narumi who was almost dancing around the classroom.

"What's your alice and star ranking?" asked Sumire haughtily.

"My alice is nullification and magic and my star ranking is 3."

"What alice type are you?" Koko questioned; perturbed that he couldn't read her mind.

"I'm in the special abilities type class!" Mikan replied, a big goofy grin on her face.

"Now, who to be Mikan's partner. Hm. Oh I know, Hyuuga Natsume will be your partner!"

"WHAT?!"Natsume's fan girls screeched.

The raven haired boy in the back let his manga book fall from his face he cocked his eyebrows and said "Tch..whatever you perverted teacher" and placed the manga book back on his face.

Narumi pointed to the seat next to Natsume indicating for Mikan to go sit.

"Well then class I'm off to a meeting so it will be free period! Everyone please be nice to Mikan!"

Mikan walked down the hall when suddenly a a book popped out of nowhere at her about to hit her head when she stopped it with her magic and with a flick of her hand the book was floating in front of her the pages flipping by themselves and she sent it right back at the person it belonged to being the dense person she is, she quickly sent it back to Wakako and said "Err, please be careful with your things, someone could get hurt,"

The class stared at her in shock.. this was going to get interesting.

**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x-x--x--x-x----x--x--x--x--x--**

me:so how was it people????

natsume: it sucked.

ruka: oi natsume.. thats mean even though i was barely in it...

hotaru: i wasnt even in it (loads baka gun)

me: aghh (gulp) GOMEN! you'll be in the next chapter! anyway ill update as soon as i can.. R&R people!

----

_Edited_!

Wowwwww. THAT WAS HORRIBLE. I changed like EVERYTHING. And it's still horrible, because I want to avoid changing plot as much as possible. :(

----


	2. Chapter 2: Not when we get involved

me: ok people new chapter, yay! im happy i got the second chapter finished! (starts dancing)

hotaru: (shoots me with her baka gun)

me: OW [ hotaru meanie!

natsume: idiot

me: Hmph! anyway thank you for reviews (bursts into tears) im so happy!

hotaru: (shoots me with baka gun again) Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice or its characters

me: (crawls into a corner and starts writing will)

**Chapter 2: Not when we get involved**

"Everyone sit down, that includes you Ms. Sakura Mikan!" yelled a pissed off Jinno-sensei.

Everyone ran to their seats but Mikan being her clumsy self tripped right in front of a raven haired girl with violet eyes. The girl got out of her seat and helped Mikan up.

"Dajobu?" asked the girl

"Hai! Gomen... im really clumsy.."

The girl opened her mouth to introduce herself but was cut off by Jinno- sensei

"Ms. Sakura hurry to your seat! If you do not go to your seat i will give you detention!"

Mikan hurried to her seat next to Natsume

"Do problems 1-21 odds, i have some buisness to take care of... and those who neglect there work will be punished" said Jinno before he stepped out of the class

Mikan turned around to introduce herself to her new seatmates

"Ohayou! I'm Mikan! You must be my partner Natsume" Mikan said cheerfully

Natsume gave her a death glare that made her skin crawl.

**Mikan's P.O.V**.

sheesh.. what's with this guy? He gives off one of those scary auras... whatever i'll just say hi to that boy next to him.. he looks nice at least.

"Ohayou! I'm Mikan and you are?" i asked

"Ohayou.. i'm Nogi Ruka.." said the blonde blushing

wow he seems so nice!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Natsume got up and gestured to Ruka to do the same "Lets go Ruka." he said and left the class

_What the heck? Didn't Jinno say not to neglect our work? Whatever I'll just finish these problems.. they look easy enough.. _thought mikan

Within 10 minutes Mikan was done she started to look for others that were done, she noticed that the girl with violet eyes from before, and a blonde haired boy was done. Mikan walked over to the girl first to greet herself

"Hi! I'm Mikan, it's nice to meet you, thank you for helping me before" said Mikan

"I'm Imai Hotaru.. nice to meet you to, and no problem" said hotaru

"Ne.. ne! Wanna be friends? Since my partner kinda abandoned me i'm all alone and i don't really know this area that well..."

"Sure, i can give you a tour later... and since your a newcomer ill give you the tour for free this time" said Hotaru

Mikan sweatdropped.. _what does she mean by free this time?_

"I warn you now sakura-san stay AWAY from natsume and ruka or else you'll have to deal with us" said a voice coming from behind

"ehh? Oh! Hai... i was just trying to be nice cause were gonna be seatmates and all.. I''m mikan! and you are?"

"Shouda Sumire, and whatever, you can be nice to them but if you get any closer then that you'll have to deal with us. And Imai-san.. i didn't know you associated with idiots.. isn't that why you made you baka gun?" said Sumire,then she got shot by Hotaru's infamous baka gun.

The bell rang, "Let's go" said hotaru

"Hai!" said mikan not wanting to get shot by hotaru's baka gun, right when they got outside Mikan bumped into someone and knocked them both to the ground

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Itai!! That hurt.. oh yeah i bumped into someone i better apologize!

"ahhh gomen!" i said i opened my eyes to see Natsume giving me a death glare again.. shivers tingled up my spine

_**Natsume's P.O.V.**_

Tch.. its her again..

"Watch where your going Polka-dots" i said to her what's with her.. and why does she look so familiar anyway?

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Eh..? Matte... EHHH!!?!?!?!? NATSUME YOU PERVERTTT!!" Mikan shrieked at the top of her lungs

"Tch.. your the one who let me see it baka" said natsume as he walked away

"Ano.. umm gomen for natsume's actions.. but he really is a nice person! Believe me he really is..." ruka said to Mikan who had steam bursting out of her ears

"Eh? ah dajobu... and i guess if you say so since i don't really know him.." said Mikan instantly changing her anger into a smile which made Ruka blush.

"Hai.. ah! CHOTOU!! NATSUME" said Ruka running off to catch up to Natsume

Just as he ran off Mikan felt something about to land on her head with a flick of her hand the object stopped a few cm away from her head (it was being surronded by magical sparkliesss too!) and it poofed away then poofed back in front of her, it was the same book that had flown at her before she looked up to see Sumire giving her a death glare. She poofed it back to Sumire using her magic alice

"Please be careful"said mikan, _must be one slippery book.. _she thought

In the forest around the same time...

"She has a pretty good control of her magic alice.. that alice could be extremely dangerous and useful... so why is she in special abilities class.." said a slim man standing on a tree branch said, he was wearing a grey coat with a red mask that covered his eyes and nose

"You know that special abilities is used to determine the dangerous abilities as well" said another man that looked like the other man except he was wearing his school uniform.

"Well... she won't be in that class for long... especially when we get involved.." said a certain man with a white mask spikey hair and wearing all black said (gee.. guess who!)

"Hai.. Serio-sensei" replied the two boys and they dissapeared in a flash leaving the man to smirk to himself

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts.. Sakura-san"

me: sooo how was it???

natsume: tch.. persona (death glare)

mikan: wahh!!

me: why are you crying mikan?

mikan: cause.. cause.. I HAVE A STALKER!

everyone: (sweatdrops)

me: well then.. please review people!

----

Edited

Yeah didn't make that many changes this time either, just typos.. tell me if you find more

----


	3. Chapter 3:Could that be you?

me: oh woah! i found time to update today... i was thinking i was gonna have a really busy day but looks like i had time.. i changed the rating to T because well natsume came in the story now and you know he has language problems anyway i was really debating whether or not to put this chapter up the way it was.. it wasn't really good.. but i decided ah why not i wrote it so.. dont be mad if its horrible! GOMENN but i'm having a hectic day and i have a headache so please forgive me i'll try to make the next chapter better!

natsume: tch.. your stories always stink

me: YOU DIDNT HAVE TO RUB IT IN I ALREADY APOLOGIZED GEEE YOUR SUCH A JERK!! (breathes out fire and eyes turn red)

natsume: (runs for his life)

hotaru: (takes pictures of natsume running) Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen alice.

me: MUAHAHHAA IM GONNA TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON YOU NATSUME!!!!!!

oh and please R&R!

Chapter 3:Could that be you?

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Dammit.. thats why she looked so familiar.. could it really be her? It can't be... the worlds not that small.. is it? I stared at the photo album, it was a picture of me and a little girl with auburn hair and chocolate colored eyes when we were little, was that really THE sakura mikan of his childhood? My best friend until that day... i bet she hates me.. especially since i left and didn't even tell her... i guess thats the way things are meant to be..

**Normal P.O.V.**

Somewhere else...

"The principal is sure he wants to keep Sakura Mikan in special abilities class.. no matter how much I dislike this, the principal's orders are order's and order's are what we must follow. We'll have to wait for her to join us" said Persona

"But.. when is she going to join? There's no point in keeping a power as strong as that in that good-for-nothing class, its the same as letting it rot away into waste" said a pissed-off high school student

" I don't know how long, that is up to the principal.. and how much patience he has... after all even if it IS an order its not like i'm not going to interfere. We will have Sakura Mikan join us, her power could be of great use especially against the AAO" said Persona

"Persona! What the hell are you talking about? You will not have that clumsy Polka-dots joining us... the principal does not agree, you said so yourself, do not interfere or i will personally kill you and send you to hell!" said Natsume who had just showed up for his usual training.

"Hm.. that's fine too, IF you agree to do two times the missions that your doing now"

Natsume tightened his fist, would he really agree to do this? Even if she was his best friend that was years ago.. she hated him now anyway... "Fine.. just leave her alone Persona"

"Fine its a deal, but if any of your dangerous abilities classmates interfere with the principal's decision I will do nothing about it" said Persona before he disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving Natsume and the high school student.

"You know... I never agreed to leave her alone" said the high school student smirking.

"If you do I'll send you straight to hell, no questions asked" replied a pissed of Natsume as he got ready to attack the boy (for their training!)

"Hmm.. then i guess i will meet you there" he replied with a huge smirk.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

In Mikan's Room

Why does that boy.. Natsume.. he looks so familiar.. but i'm sure i've never met him. I've never met him... definitely not.. so how come everytime i see him i feel nostalgic? Could it be that he looks like someone i know? Have i ever known anyone that... good looking?? And why does my body seem to scream out for me to remember.. to remember...something i don't even know... _that day_?

me: so yeah.. there you have it my sucky chapter.. sorry if its realllyyy short and clumped together! i also know that there are probably a MILLION grammatical errors.. sorry!!! anyway like i said i'll try to make my next chapter better.. and longer!

hotaru: where was i in this chapter???

mikan: hey do you think you could tell me that thing i can't seem to remember???

me: ahhh you'll find that out LATER mikan-chan! and hotaru gomen.. but i couldn't really find any place to put you in... and to those who like Mikan's Magic alice sorry it wasn't in this chapter!! I'm planning on having her use it in the next chapter and the next chapter will not be such a snoozer (once again i'll TRY because this is really the part where the plot kinda unfolds a little more) anyway.. please review!!

----------

Edited

Not that much changing... changed the words, fixed the typos I could find, put in commas, just that stuff... realizing i left a lot of plot holes.

---------


	4. Chapter 4: Asking out Hyuuga Natsume

me:um ok! like i said in the last chapter im REALLY busy today.. but i was just WAYYYYYYYY too mad at myself.. i mean i read over my chapter myself on the website. and i tried to scroll down.. and it DIDNT WORK i was like THATS IT?!?!?!?!? so i decided im gonna write 2 chapters today! sorry if it was kinda rushed.. if people really dont like this chapter i will delete it and upload another better one... so yeah disclaimer's note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen alice please R&R!

hotaru: what i don't get to talk today?

me:GOMENN! I'm busy... and i want to get this done fast!

hotaru: wait your writing this at the beginning of the chapter this time?

me: yes..which also defends that this chapter may suck its coming off the top of my head as i write it, now let the storyyy begin!!!!

**Chapter 4: Asking out Hyuuga Natsume**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Oh no!!!! I'm late again!! Jin-Jin's gonna killl meeee!! I ran out the door with my hair still down. (BUMPPPP!!) Itai! Of course that wasn't a good idea no matter how late i am.. i was always clumsy.. i used my magic alice with one wave of my hand all my belongings were back into a neat pile in front of me.. sometimes this curse wasn't so bad...

"Oi.. polka-dots how long do you plan to pretend you don't know me? Or should i say ichigo-patterns?"

Oh. My. God. Tell me i did not bump into who i think i did! I opened my eyes and flung my head over to the person i had knocked over. Yupp it was him. Wait.. what did he just say..? "NATSUMEEEEE!!!! YOU PERVERTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Huh.. wait is he wearing casual clothing?

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Hm.. you know it's kinda refreshing to hear her scream like this anyway... wait

what's with those books doesn't she realize there's no school today? "Oi.. there's no school today baka"

"EHHHH!!! Then i rushed for nothing! I didn't even put my hair up?" Her hair looked so cute down... it made her even more beautiful.. wait what am i thinking?!?!?

"Well then Ja..." I said i started to walk away when a hand grabbed my wrist

"Ano... Natsume... can i talk to you for a little bit?"

"Tch.. whatever polka."

I started to walk and i tried to think about something else anything.. noodles.. i was only doing this because i was avoiding praying that she didn't let go of my hand.. it felt so nice. She let go.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Oh gosh.. where should i start? Would it be weird to be all like 'Oh hey natsume just wondering.. you look really familiar but im not sure so can you tell me if you know what i mean when i say that day??'. Yeah that would be weird, I don't even know what that day is myself! How will I explain it to him if I didn't know him??

"Oi.. are you gonna talk about it or what?" asked Natsume.

Oh yeah.. um where should i start now oh great! He's looking at me.. I think i'm gonna blush... my heart's beating really fast.. why?

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I wonder if she remembers me.. if she does she might want to talk to me now because she hates me so much and wants me to stay away.. why is her face so red anyway? Seriously, if her face is that red she's probably really mad. She's opening her mouth.. she's gonna speak.. well my life was nice while it lasted. Not.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Anoo.. UMM.. wanna go to central town for lunch??? Since we have the day off and all and i really want to get to know you better!" wait what?!?!? I DIDN'T ASK HIM?? What is wrong with me! It's not like im breaking a law or something by asking him something about my.. possibly our PAST! So why does it feel like i shouldn't ask him about it? That's probably just me being me, I'll ask him while we're in central town then i guess!

"...Sure... the bus leaves soon we should hurry if we wanna make it there in time" said Natsume which actually kinda shocked me.. i wasn't actually thinking he was gonna say yes.. now I'm gonna have to ask him something weird. Wait did he say bus? Haha.. I'm gonna scare him a bit maybe that way he won't be so secretive when I ask him.

"Eh? I wasn't planning on taking the bus Natsume.. i was planning on taking this.." i said and with a snap of my fingers a broom appeared on my hands.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"Sure" i said emotionlessly but i was faking it like there's no tomorrow

We're taking a broom?? WHAT THE HECK?? I thought that would be a myth!!! Magic alice comes with flying brooms, spells, and potions then for real?? Well i should have guessed as much... when we were little she would conjure up these little spells on hot summer days to get us some lemonade now that i think about it.. when i think hard i can remember that protection spell she put on me after i fell off a tree when i was younger she said that the spell was never to be broken cause if it was there was a part of her that would break too.. i wonder what part.. better not take the risk..

"Earth to Natsume! Are you there??" asked a confused Mikan that was waiting for me to get on the broom.

"Oh" I wonder how long I was standing there thinking... you know I have a feeling that what she wanted to talk about was not going to central park.. she looked so serious for a second. Oh god i should hold on tight.. we are really high up i don't want to fall. I looked at Mikan's face to see if she was just as scared as i was probably not.. for some reason her face was bright red, probably mad that i saw her underwear again, delayed reaction I must say.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Somewhere Near Mikan And Natsume

_Damn you Sakura Mikan! You will pay for this!!! How could you try to be buddy-buddy with Natsume when i clearly stated for you not to!!_ the girl rubbed her temples and cat ears and dog whiskers appeard on her face _I'm going to get you back for this NOW!!!_ (GUESS WHO!!!)

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Natsume is hugging me! Wait why do i care! Besides he's not hugging me, he just doesn't want to fall off...! Someone's following us.. I can only feel the presence a little.. the thing was definetely human.. but it had cat ears and whiskers? Well i can't have that thing following us.. ( had to ask Natsume something and if i'm mistaken i have a feeling no one else should hear it. I snapped my fingers and i heard a ton of water (or should i say milk and dog kibbles) fall and then I heard a girl shriek "OHMYGOSHH!! MY OUTFITT!!"

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

What the heck was that?? I heard polka snap her fingers then i heard some freakshow screaming "OHMYGOSHH!! MY OUTFITT!" Well whatever.. that girl sounded so annoyingly high matenience. You know this broom is faster then the bus we're already almost half way there.

...THE ENDDDDD OF CHAPTERR 4!!...

me: well yeah thats my second chapter of the day and now my fingers really hurt.// like i said earlier if people really don't like this i will delete it and write a better chapter 4...forgive the grammar errors.. i know theres a billion

hotaru: i thought you prommised that i would be in this chapter.

me: OH YEAH and people for the promises i made in chapter 3... i will apply those the chapter 5! Which i will try to get out A.S.A.P. so please forgive me!

koko: and she apologizes for the shortness of both chapter 3 and 4.

me: you read my mind, thank you koko! I'm gonna try to make you a more active charater! We've only seen you once!

mikan: Please review!!

-----------

Edited!

OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT! I forgot a really important part! Why the story is called Spells To Be Broken. I forgot to tell you guys that at the end of the story! Looks like that epilogue is getting more and more necessary.

-----------


	5. Chapter 5: A Story About A Princess

me:so yay! people actually liked the last 2 chapters! (i think) so anyway i just finished this book i had to read for english..so i decided to update... anywayy... i didn't really know what to right for this chapter cause i didn't want Mikan to know the big secret just yet.. after all this is only the 5th chapter and if she found out now it would be such a short story! oh and thank you everyone for the reviews!

mikan:eh? why! just tell me the secret now! ne ne what is it natsume?

natsume: like i would tell you polka-dots

mikan: rawrr!! NATSUMEEE NO FAIRRR!! I HAVE A NAMEE!

hotaru: (shoots mikan with baka gun for being loud) Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

me: (sniff) wahh.. please read and review

Chapter 5: A Story about a Princess

"Natsume.. we're hereeee!" said Mikan right as she was landing her broom in a safe spot. They stepped off and with a snap of her fingers the broom poofed away.

"Mmm.. i'm hungry! Let's go to a cafe i ammmm hungry!!!!"

"Whatever." replied a non-chalant natsume

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

He is so hard to start a conversation with... should i ask him about that day? I'm still worried that he'll think i'm a freak or something, i mean it's not everyday someone asks you about 'that day'. There are 365 days a year and 366 on a leap year! How the heck would they know what day I'm talking about? I don't even remember ever knowing him really so it would make even less sense since i just met him what should i say?!?!

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

What should i say now? I've never been much of a conversation person, and what exactly does Polka like to talk about anyway? She's a weird person... who knows what she likes? The only i know she doesn't like is when i make fun of her taste in underwear.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Pretty! Natsume look at the sakura blossoms! (A/N: or is it just sakura?? i have no idea...) said Mikan

"Huh?" Natsume looked up at the sakura blossoms, they were pretty, not that he would ever admit it. Mikan started to climb up to tree and perched herself onto a nice little tramp and closed her eyes and started to sing.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

This feels so nice.. it reminds me of those days with Jii-chan outside in the garden, the sakura blossoms were always so pretty near the garden.. Jii-chan how are you doing?

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

She has a really pretty voice, and she looks so pretty with her hair down, i guess she still hasn't noticed she didn't put it up today. Well i guess i might as well... i started to climb up the tree and sat down on a branch that was next to polka and the only thing between us was a trunk. I closed my eyes and listened to her sing

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Ne, Natsume have you ever heard the story of the sakura no hime?"

"Eh? Why would i have ever heard a story that stupid" Natsume said with his eyes closed. He really was so handsome, no wonder why he had his own fan club.

"It's not stupid" i said as i closed my eyes again. I had just remembered the story i remember that it was a story my mom used to tell me when i was little, my mom... i hadn't thought of her in while i can barely remember anything about her, i wonder why. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Mayonaka Hoshiko (A/N: that means Midnight Star, im guessing that i didn't use the proper grammar cause i'm not the best japanese speaker oh and same goes for the sakura no hime part). Her best friend was an ouji(prince) named Tadase Ankoku(darkness). One day in spring the war between the kingdom of light and the kingdom dark had come to the final battle, in the midst of the battle Ankoku got severly wounded and to save ankoku's life Hoshiko gave her own life to save him. It is said that when she transferred her life to him that the Sakura blossoms started to blossom and some even fell it was raining sakuras. When ankoku woke up he saw Hoshiko next to him he started to weep and looked up at the sky and saw sakuras. He wished on the sakura like to save his star, his precious midnight star, Hoshiko. The flowers all started to glow and it surronded Hoshiko, when the sakuras started to dissolve around her she opened her eyes. Ankoku was shocked she now had light pink hair (A/N has anyone ever seen Shugo Chara? If you have the hair color is the same as Amu) and her eyes were purple-pink. She looked like a beautiful delicate Sakura. Ankoku and Hoshiko lived happily ever after. Isn't it so romantic??? Sakura no Hime, Mayonaka Hoshiko and Tadase Ankoku. Neh Natsume?" I was suprised i remembered this story it was something my mother had told me, the mother that i can barely even remember these days"

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

That's the story that her mother used to tell us, she must still be mad at me since she told me that story again, of course i would know it. She's acting like i wasn't part of her childhood, i guess it's better that way, that way it won't hurt her as much.

**Normal P.O.V.**

(Stomach Growls) "EHH!! Natsume I'm hungry i just remembered! Let's go get some food!" said Mikan as she jumped off the tree.

"Tch, I'm suprised you didn't land on your butt, and whatever." said Natsume

Mikan ran off onto the street and then she of course, bumped into someone

"Ah, Gomen!, eh? Hotaru!!" yelled Mikan and tried to hug her best friend but was shot away by Hotaru's Baka Gun.

"Hello Mikan, funny meeting you here, with Hyuuga" remarked Hotaru who was smirking.

"Natsumeeeeeee, wanna invite Hotaru-channnn too? We could eat with Hotaru too!" said Mikan grabbing onto Natsume's arm out while she was at it.

"Fufufufufufu" laughed Hotaru while she took pictures

"Tch.. whatever, just let go of my arm Polka" said natsume and he turned around and blushed.

"Eh? Hyuuga Natsume blushing? This will make me millions, no billions" Hotaru said with money signs showing in her eyes.

"Let's go to the cafe!" said Mikan

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Well now that Hotaru-chan is with us i guess i can't ask Natsume about that day hehehehe.. not that i planned it that way. I'll just ask him about it later!

**Someone Else's P.O.V.**

Back on the Sakura Tree

Enjoy your fun day at central park Sakura-san, thanks to your good friend Hyuuga, I'm gonna make it so you join us, no matter how much you don't want to. Just wait Hyuuga, I guess i will get to meet you in hell

Meanwhile Somewhere Else Far Far Away

**Someone Else's P.O.V.**

"How is the progress going Shiki?" i asked

"We're going at a rather slow rate, mah i guess it can't be helped this is a delicate procedure one mistake and someone could catch on, be patient, Yuka"

"Hai, we'll soon have the magic and nullification alice on our side" i said, but that's not entirely the reason why i want her here, no there was another reason.

...The End!!!...

me: who is this evil high school student? What do Yuka and Shiki have to do with this? Why is Mikan not asking Natsume about that day? HOW MUCH MONEY WILL HOTARU REALLY MAKE ON THOSE PICTURES??? Read the next chapter to find out oh and sorry for the crappy and cheesy story about the sakura no hime, but i promise you that story is relevant, and is very important in this story, i just wish that it didnt come out so stupid sounding...

koko: as well she apologizes if the length and quality of this chapter did not meet her promises from chapter 3, also she is sorry for not putting koko and ruka in this chapter.

me: please understand people! i want this story to be at least well, i don't know maybe 9 or 10 chapters? More if people want more of the story... and another question do people want me to pair Hotaru and Ruka together? If you want me to please leave a review saying so if i get at least 3 reviews saying people want hotaru and ruka together i will put them together as a couple

hotaru: me and who?

me: UM NO ONE!!

mikan: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Hotaru and Ruka

me: um ok, i had NO idea what to write for this chapter. I'm starting to think this story really stinks... oh well! anyway i'm really tired hehe. Anyway... i decided to make hotaru and ruka a couple! so here is the chapterrr, i guess i decided to write about Hotaru and Ruka

hotaru: now i wonder what will happen.

Mikan: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own gakuen alice or Shugo Chara!

me: (sniff) oh and thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 6: Hotaru and Ruka**

"That was so good!" Mikan said sitting back in her seat and rubbed her belly

"Slobby, fat, pig" commented Natsume

"Natsume! It's not my fault that the food was good, NEHHHH hotaru?"

The purple-eyed genius did not respond she looked like she was drifted off into space.

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

This makes no sense, the profit rate i was expecting for Ruka's pictures were going to be a massive income... why didn't i sell them? In fact i have been feeling very weird lately around him, has he been bathing? No i don't think it's his smell that is making me feel weird. In fact i think he smells rather nice. So, thats how people who don't bathe smell like? Then why do people bathe? I was conduct some research on this. I will name it 'Aura of the Un-cleansed" it will make millions if the result is positive.

"I have to go, enjoy your day" i said and i got up, i wanted to conduct some major reasearch now.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Well since hotaru's leaving then we might as well leave! And i am NOT avoiding the question if thats what your thinking. Wait, gosh whose thinking? I'm talking to myself now. Have i gone mad? "Natsume, let's go too, I'm getting really tired, i guess i didn't get enough sleep last night..."

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"whatever" i guess it's better that way, no need for any questions. I think she was gonna yell at me for being an idiot anyway. I looked over at her she had her broom out, a full clumsy sleepy magic and nullification alice flying a broom high up in the sky, sounds like F-U-N.

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

I wonder how much I would make on this research, who am i trying to kid, i'll never make money off this. (BUMP) Who dares bump into me, i looked up and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes scratching his head wincing in pain. My heart started to beat faster and i felt strange again.

"Nogi, you must be more careful when you are walking, heaven knows that everyone will somehow get a picture of you wearing an adorable bunny suit , if you don't" i said glaring at him, i wonder what type of soap he uses IF he has been bathing.

"Ah, gomen"

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

I'm getting that strange feeling again, why is it only around Imai? I wonder if theres something strange about her, lets see did she get a hair cut? Color Contacts? Growth Spurt? Wow she's really pretty... wait what am i thinking?

"Ah, chouttou! What do you mean a picture of me in a bunny suit! I've never worn a bunny suit before!"

She held up a picture of me indeed in a bunny suit, i gulped how did she get all these pictures? Is she following me everywhere? Somehow i don't feel as creeped out as a normal person should, in fact i kinda like it, wait what am i thinking???

"Just wondering... have you been bathing lately" she asked me, i stared at her with confusion.

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

I can' t believe i actually asked that, wow i wonder how weird that sounded...

"Hai..." he stared back at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, wait stop, think about something else.

"Sou... when was the last time you bathed?" wow i'm weirder then i ever thought i would be, even weirder then Mikan.

"Um.. this morning" he replied

"Sou.. that means theory denied, there goes millions, millions of dollars..."

"What?!? What do you mean millions were you gonna tell everyone that I don't bathe or something!?!?"

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

I wanted to burst out laughing, Hotaru really is such an interesting person, wait did i just say hotaru? I meant Imai! Imai! I'm getting butterflies in my stomach, i wonder why... wait, do i like her!?!?!? That's it that's why i've been feeling so strange around her lately! I've been blushing alot around her too, in fact i think i'm blushing right now!!!

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

He's blushing, has he figured out that i like him (A/N: remember hotaru's a genius she figured out that she liked him right after he told her he just showered this morning, actually she knew earlier but was just denying it)

Well then how strange how strange, no that's not possible i showed no signs of affections toward him i guess i'll tell him how i feel it can't hurt that bad...

Now I remember, i remember a story it was a rather cute one, actually it was rather cheesy to me. But, this story could fit perfectly. I hate cheesy things, but i guess i will use this way.

"The story about the Ai Yousei (Love Fairy), the stupid fairy fell in love with a boy. She did not know she liked the boy. She wondered why she felt so strange around the boy she thought that maybe it was something about the boy himself. Later on when she ran into that boy she realized what that feeling was. It was love. She loved him, he loved her. The End." i said bluntly.

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

Ahhh has she figured out that i like her already?!? I just figured it out myself how did she figure it out so fast?!? She's even smarter then we thought, i guess i can't help it now..

"Umm Imai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-wwould you ano.. you know.. like.. um. to...ano...gooo...out...to..um...like..."

"It would be my pleasure, please call me Hotaru...Ruka" she replied i looked at her in shock. But, she had her head turned the other way but i could see her face was slightly tinted red, nothing compared to me though, i must look like a tomato.

"Hai! Um.. Hotaru"

**Normal P.O.V.**

So both of them blushing took each other hand and hand and walked together.

Somewhere Far Far Away From The Academy

"Have you made any process?" said a strange man

"No sir, but i will start soon i have already made a plan now "

"Sou... well then, i want good results and i want them ASAP we do not have much time, we need the girl soon, we need her alices. 3 of the most useful and rare alices there are."

"Hai, sir, i will get her here as soon as i can"

"you better, you better Reo"

Mikan's P.O.V.

Back in Mikan's Room

Today was so tiring, i never asked Natsume about that day huh... i'll ask him later. My head kinda hurts, and its so hot all of a sudden, why does it hurt all over now? Am i sick...

She passed out.

...The End...

natsume: (takes stick and pokes mikan) out cold.

hotaru: Indeed... (takes out camera and starts taking picture)

me: what are you doing????

hotaru: these pictures will sell big to mikan's fan club

natsume: (eyebrow twitches) Imai...

me: anwayyy how was it??? did you like it? Do you think hotaru and ruka's relationship was too rushed???? And whattt who has 3 alices?!?!? Anyway i'm planning a suprise for my next chapter, i was gonna put it in this chapter but then i decided against it, why you ask? Well because im not sure if i should put that suprise in the story. I think it would be random, and ABOUT the next chapter.. i might be able to update tomorrow, depends on my mood, but i most likely will not be able to update on friday or saturday. Please understand, i have stuff going on

koko: she also apologizes for grammatical errors and for not putting me in this chapter.

ruka: Please Review (smiles)

me: ruka's happy because he was finally in a chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Mayonaka Nadeshiko

me: ok peopleee i finally updateddd well technically its only been 3 days but yeah hehe anyway i decided NOT to put in that suprise i mentioned in the last chapter why? cause it was random. instead i'm gonna do something else hehe...

natsume: (takes stick on pokes mikan again) shes still out cold huh...

hotaru: my camera ran out of battery. Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me:(sniff sniff) why oh why!!!

**Chapter 7: Mayonaka Nadeshiko**

Somewhere In The Forest

"Hai, i will commence the plan in 3 days. No sir i do not believe that they would switch her into the DA class in these few days, Hai i will get her to join the AAO that is my mission" said Reo then he snapped his cell phone shut. He looked down at the high school uniform he was wearing in disgust. _I remember when i actually went to this school and had to wear this uniform, now it just disgusts me_

He thought and he jumped away but little did he know that there was someone else there. A man in a black suit and a white masked walked out from behind a tree "Gomen my little kitty looks like i'm breaking our promise, cause i found the perfect way to get that Sakura Mikan to join us" he said to no one in particular seeing he was alone in a forest. He walked away and headed toward the principal's office, after all the Magic alice was not what they were after, no it was the other two.

Meanwhile in the Class

"Neh, Imai-san have you seen Mikan?" asked Tobita Yuu

"No, that baka probably just overslept again" said the Ice Queen but deep down she was really worried about Mikan and started to wonder where she was Mikan usually wasn't this late for class she had already missed 1st period (A/N ummm do they even split them up into periods?)

Natsume heard this and started to wonder where Mikan was _Where is polka anyway? i wonder if shes okay... oh what if shes sick? that would be pretty bad..._

Koko had heard this and started to chuckle at the fact that the rebellious Hyuuga Natsume would be worried about a girl. Natsume shot him a long death glare _Read my mind again and people will be wondering where you are, not polka. _Hearing this Koko gulped "Last night i saw her walking back to her room, she looked kinda pale... i wonder if she's okay" said Koko remembering how she pale she looked when he saw her walking last night. Hearing this Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka all got up at the same time and walked out the door. They were all heading to Mikan's room to check if she was okay, soon after Nonoko, Ann, Yuu, Koko, Mochu, and even Permy followed them.

"Oi, Mikan open the door this instant!" Hotaru yelled into Mikan's room losing her composure for a second there

"Stand back." Natsume commanded and burned the door down

"Mikan!" Hotaru yelled and ran next to Mikan who was on her bed, she had fainted.

"Haiku! We have to get her to the hospital!" yelled Ruka who was starting to worry himself even more. Natsume picked her up bridal style and started to run to the infirmary.

Later at the Hospital

"Don't worry everyone she is awake now and she should be just fine, i will let you see her in a minute" said the nurse _I can't tell them about her alice form, she begged me not to, she was so worried i will keep her secret _thought the nurse before walking away.

Meanwhile in Mikan's hospital room

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Mikan-chan, you've been using her alice quite a lot haven't you?" asked a worried Narumi-sensei who was one of the few people who knew my secret, the only people who knew were him, the higher-ups, and the DA class (excluding Natsume of course)

"Gomen, Narumi-sensei i guess i have been careless lately i will try to be more careful."

"It's not just that, you see today i recieved a message from the principal... you are to be transferred to the DA class... and you will have to do missions as well"

I bit my lip, this was not good, Natsume was in the dangerous abilities class, i couldn't let him know

"Oh... can you ask them to get me one of those masks that completely changes my appearence i don't want anyone worrying about me"

"Of course Mikan actually they already have one of those for you they figured as much that you didn't want Natsume-kun to know, but i am really worried you will have to use your alices, and you know its not good for you to use your magic alice that often, it's not really yours and it has an impact on your lifespan. And if you stop using your magic alice then the DA class will find out about that other alice..." said Narumi.

That's right, the magic alice wasn't mine it was something i got from that incident 6 years ago when i found out about my third alice. I was so worried now i had FOUR alices, that was not something that happened alot

"So, what's my codename gonna be?" i asked Narumi trying to change the subject to something at a lighter topic.

"Oooooo you'll love it mikan-chan! Its Mayonaka Nadeshiko (a/n mayonaka means midnight and nadeshiko is a type of flower! i know not much of a code name since it's pretty longgg so thats why everyone will call her Nadeshiko instead when she's in the DA class just a head's up!)" replied Narumi who felt better now that they weren't talking about the whole magic alice thing.

This was going to happen eventually i guess, it wasn't the magic alice they wanted even though the DA class probably said that was what they wanted to throw people off. No it was my elemental alice that they wanted. The second alice i have, they wanted the other one to, it was the steal, copy, and erase alice. Those are my three alices, nullification, elemental, and steal copy and erase, like i said before, it's a curse. Mayonaka Nadeshiko huh, what was persona thinking? Thats not a codename, its even longer then Sakura Mikan! I'll just have everyone call me Nadeshiko, well maybe Persona was thinking, i love that name.

"Well then Mikan-chan i won't hold you any longer! Looks like you have more visitors! Ja!" said Narumi-sensei who waltzed away. The nurse and her friends came walking in.

"Mikan! Dajobu?" asked Yuu

"Of course i am! I'm fine Iinchou, minna gomen for making you worried! I'm fine though!" i'm happy that they came to visit but i have to go to the Northern woods to get my stuff from Persona.

"AH!! I just remembered something, i never put my leftovers into the fridge! I have to go! Ja" i said and i got up and ran out the door, wow i was getting better at lying.

"Ah Sakura!" Ruka yelled after her

"The fact that the idiot can run means she's just fine" said Natsume and Hotaru at the same time. Good, that means that there not suspicious. I stopped running and headed for the northern woods right when i got out of the hospital

In the Woods

"Persona i know your there" i said and Persona stepped out from behind a tree.

"Very Impressive Mayonaka Nadeshiko" said Persona calling her by her code name

"Just call me Nadeshiko, that codename is way too long" i replied

"Fine by me my little hana, here is your mask" he said and he handed me a pure white mask with a nadeshiko on the side that covered the top part of my head (a/n its one of those cool masks that people wear to masquerade balls, like a venetian mask except it was white without any weird feathers) I put it onto my face and used my Magic alice, i made a mirror poof before me and looked at my reflection, i was completely different. I had pink eyes that were the same color as a nadeshiko and my hair was now long, straight and black. I grabbed a hair elastic and put it into a ponytail, my straight black hair went to my waist, i was also a little taller now too.

"Now don't you look beautiful, here this is a limit controller for when your here" he handed me the limitter. It was a metal stick the size of a chopstick and then on the end hung two nadeshiko pendants, it was beautiful (a/n if any of you have ever seen Shugo Chara! (which i do not own either) then Nadeshiko from there wears the cool hair thingys, i based mikan's DA person off of her) I stuck it into my hair and looked into the mirror it looked perfect.

"And for when your not in class or on missions you will wear this necklace for a limit controller" i looked at the necklace it had a nadeshiko and a sakura on it, very funny.

"I'm guessing my alice will be elemental here" i said and i noticed that my voice was different too, it was more emotionless and it was more mysterious at the same time.

"of course, unless you want Kuro Neko to know who you really are, and you also will not have to do any training, you're skilled enough to start missions already." said persona

"yeah whatever" i said and started to walk away

"By the way your mission partner will be the Kuro Neko, your mission is tonight" he said and then he walked away as well. I tightened my fist. This is going to be great.

...The End...

me: ok there are a lot of secrets in this story for the people who havent noticed yet. But do not worry they will all be revealed soon! oh and hint hint! notice something about nadeshiko's codename?? well if you dont you will see laterrr hehe

nastume: oi, stupid author person whose this? (points to Nadeshiko)

nadeshiko: baka, you'll meet me in the next chapter, so then Ja (walks away, wow mikan in nadeshiko form is so much more emotionless and cool, like natsume!)

natsume: tch, a new character

me: hehe Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Neko Meets Hana

me: hello again! i wrote chapter 8 yay! i was so looking forward to writing this chapter after i finished chapter 7, but i never had the time to yesterday. anyway today i was thinking that i was definetely gonna write this chapter today but then i was like oh gosh, whats gonna happen in the rest of the chapter? cause i only knew what was gonna happen in the beginning!

natsume: thats an idiot for you someone who only plans the beginning, either plan it or dont

ruka: hai, hai cause then your just letting your self down author person

hotaru: baka, Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own gakuen alice

me: everyone is so mean!!!

nadeshiko: life is not fair, that is something you must realize, baka.

everyone: who are you???

**Chapter 8: Neko Meets Hana**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

That persona! He was definetely planing to put me with Natsume in the first place! Just to make it so much more difficult for me! Thank gosh i asked for this earring piece too, that way if my mask falls off i'll still look like Nadeshiko. But Persona is still an idiot, cause if i fall backwards and my earring got hooked to my shirt the earring would fall off too. Not only that but he said we had to wear our uniforms! I think Natsume will wonder why there's someone that has the same uniform as him that is his age that he doesnt know! Wait that doesn't really matter cause Natsume wouldn't give that a second thought. Well this won't be so bad i guess, i just really don't want everyone to worry. I continually gazed at the earring, it looked the same as Natsume's except mine was white with a pink nadeshiko on it, it matched my mask. I looked over at the clock 9:00, well i guess it would be better to show up before Natsume in case Persona has anything he needs to say. I got up and put on my mask, earring, uniform, and my hair pendant. I put my hair up into a ponytail and checked the mirror to see if i had left any signs of Mikan there. I went out the window and jumped from tree to tree until i was in the forest.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Somewhere else AWAY from Mikan A.K.A. Nadeshiko

Tch... stupid persona. Does he really think he's helping? He's making it worse! Oh wait that's probably his purpose anyway.

_Flashback_

_"Kuro Neko" said Persona stepping out from behind a tree while Natsume was resting on one of the Sakura trees._

_"What do you want Persona?" I snapped at him, great way to ruin my day._

_"Since I am so kind-hearted, I will give you a partner on missions and training since you are doing twice the amount of missions you originally did." Persona smirked._

_"Tch, right you just saying that. Your giving me a training partner cause there's a new member and they are un-capable of working alone. And you know that having a partner will slow me down. So no need" I glared at him, he really was evil._

_"It's not optional. And you really shouldn't phrase it THAT way my little kitty. If you weren't careful this person could kill you" Persona said back to him_

_Was he kidding? Yeah right a newbie being able to kill me, Persona just likes to provoke me. A-hole.(a/n i said a-hole cause i do not like the actual word itself. it is such a vulgar word! UGHH) _

_"Anyway you two will have your first mission tonight. Also you will be training tonight. Your partner's codename is Mayonaka Nadeshiko, she asks to be called Nadeshiko" Persona said_

_I don't blame her that is the longest codename i have ever heard of._

_"Training and a mission in one night? You must really be anticipating a failure from that new girl" i said after all it was true_

_"I never said it was a girl, but she is so thats fine. And it's not much of a mission i don't expect a sucess, i wouldn't excpect it if it was you working alone, i wouldn't expect a sucess from the ice princess either." he said " Be in the northern woods at 9:30, i will introduce you to Nadeshiko, the mission will start at 9:45" he disappeared into the fog._

_End Flashback_

Mayonaka Nadeshiko, Nadseshiko, ka? What alice would that be the flower alice? I sweat dropped, what danger would a flower have? Wait, now I'm just being stupid like Mikan, idiocy must rub off. I looked over at the clock 9:30, I grabbed my mask even though everyone already knew Kuro Neko was me.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

Where the heck is that idiot? It's 9:35, 5 minutes late. I didn't know Persona tolerated tardiness, well he stepped away for a bit to report something to the principal anyway but still. Sheesh and i thought it was me that was always late! I heard a noise and i snapped my head over and saw Kuro Neko leaning against a tree with his mask on. Natsume... i twitched my eyebrow even though it couldnt be seen through my mask. Now i need to calm down, Nadeshiko me has to be completely different from Mikan me. Nadeshiko needs to be calm, collected, emotionless, intelligent and cool. Wait i just insulted myself.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I leaned against a tree calmly while waiting for Persona to come , I examined the new girl from head to toe. She had long straight black hair in a ponytail that still reached her waist even though it was up, she had pink eyes the same color as a nadeshiko, she was wearing a white half mask with a light pink Nadeshiko on it, she had the same earring as me on except hers was white with a nadeshiko on it, let's see she has 3 limit controllers plus her mask on. And she was wearing the same uniform as me... strange she's not in my class, persona has a messed up mind she's probably a middle school student or something wearing a elementary school uniform just to make the AAO think she's an elementary school student (a/n haha see! mikan/nadeshiko was right Natsume didn't even give it a second thought, he didn't bother to see that that makes no sense!). She looks slightly taller then Mikan too, maybe about my height. Well i can see they stuck to the nadeshiko theme.

"Kuro Neko, your late" I turned around and Persona was right there.

"Tch. Something to come out of someone who was late too" I snapped back.

"He was already here but stepped out for a bit. Your the only one that was late" the pink-eyed girl finally said something. Her voice was so different compared to someone like Mikan, she definetely wasn't the cheery type of person.

"He still stepped away before everyone was here, so technically he was still late"

She narrowed her eyes a bit but then went back to normal, she simply leaned against a tree and closed her eyes looking away from me.

"Now, I think you two need a proper meeting. Kuro Neko this is Mayonaka Nadeshiko, Mayonaka Nadeshiko this is Kuro Neko. You two will be mission and training partners."

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

Tch. Stupid head!! He said i didn't have to train earlier but now apparently i have to train so i don't get rusty before missions. That means I can't hold back against Natsume either, well i guess i can't help that. I'll have to hurt him during training, that means no gasping whenever you hurt him Mikan! And now i'm talking to myself in second person. Or would that be third person? Great. I have to shake his hand too??

"Sou. hello" i said i looked at him, there wasn't much to look at, he was wearing his mask after all.

"Tch. Whatever" he said in an annoyingly cocky voice. I turned around to ignore him.

"What's is our mission?" i asked Persona

"You are to escort a certain person out of this academy. Don't worry this Person will not be taking a limo, it's more like you will run him out of the academy, use your alices and i want you to chase him out of this academy"

"Speaking of him" I said and right then a boy in a high school uniform appeared.

"Serio-sensei." the boy knelt down and he gave me a funny look

"I think you know why i called you out here tonight Reo" Persona smirked

The boys eyes widened at his real name being called he pressed a button on his ring and it started to light up. He tried to jump away from us to another tree, but Natsume immediatly lit up a fire behind him and jumped towards him a fireball in hand. Oh no he was NOT doing this mission by himself. I froze his feet dubbing him un-able to move and i heard him cuss i smirked. Natsume lunged at him and hit him on the arm with the fireball since Reo was still squirming. That was making me pretty aggravated so i shook the branch he was on with my earth alice and it knocked him straight onto the ground. I used my air alice to make me land swiftly without falling when i jumped off of the tree. Natsume gave me a queer look and i merely kept my face emotionless like i said before not showing emotion! I was about to freeze his sorry butt to the ground when all of a sudden his ring stopped glowing and a strange man appeared next to him.

"Ja ne, Kuro Neko, Mayonaka Nadeshiko, we will be back for you both" the man said before teleporting him and Reo away.

"He got away Persona, what now?" i asked him

"Training, i wasn't expecting you to kill him anyway, the AAO has many people like that to back them up on missions"

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

What the...? Is it just me or did she just use an ice, earth, and air alice??

"Oi, you, what's you alice?" i asked her glaring at her

"i have the elemental alice smart one, and my name is Nadeshiko, not '_you'_" she replied. Wow this one had an attitude problem.

"Tch. Whatever"

"You will start your training with combat training, fight against each other until the other can't fight anymore" Persona instructed.

"That won't take long" i smirked even though no one could see it through my mask, i lit up two fireballs on my hands.

"Getting cocky now aren't we?" She retaliated, and she created two fireballs of her own. This is gonna be a pretty interesting fight.

...The End...

me:so so how was this chapter! this was my first time writing an actual flashback!

ruka: i'm still confused! you didn't tell us anything about how she got the magic alice, or what happened that day with natsume a really long time ago!

me: now now don't get impatient i'll obviously tell you what happened! just it wasn't in this chapter!

koko: oh and Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9:Trainings No Joke

me: thank you everyone for your reviews! i was excited to write the fight, so i'm writing it now lala! also... i guess people really want mikan to win O.O" so... read the outcome and if you don't like it PLEASE DON'T EAT MEE!! (and no nadeshiko[mikan doesn't lose) but i hope it satisfies everyone

natsume: what do you mean i don't win?

me: simple, people don't want you to win

natsume:... whatever(walks away)

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: Please review! oh and since natsume's not here hehe whenever mikan's in the DA class doing missions and training and stuff like that i will just type in nadeshiko but sometimes i might accidentally type in mikan, just a heads up!

Chapter 9: Training's No Joke

"Now, Ichi(one), Ni(two), San (three), begin" Persona said

Natsume threw the two fireballs that were on his hands at Nadeshiko but she swiftly dodged it using her air alice by surronding air around her feet and lifting her up. Nadeshiko threw her fireballs that she had prepared at Natsume, but like her he had swiftly dodged it coming out unharmed.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

This isn't going to be that easy, Natsume's had a lot of training. I let go of my air alice and I noticed Natsume giving me a are-you-an-idiot-falling-from-up-there look, i smirked, just as i was about to land i flipped myself over and made a cushion of air where my hands landed and i gracefully front hand tucked myself upright and unscratched. All those years of gymnastics really did pay off. I knelt down and shut my eyes to concentrate on the ground, the earth alice had always been one of the harder ones i stood up eyes still closed and lifted up my arms the ground started to rise rapidly. I snapped my eyes open just in time to see Natsume barely dodge it by jumping onto a tree, in other words i saw him fall into my trap i sent out the icicles that i had prepared already that were surronding the tree. He dodged half of them and melted the rest except for one that got his arm that started to bleed.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Dammit, she's better then she looks, this elemental alice is a real pain, i need a strategy, then i noticed something about the way she used her alices in a combination I smirked, so so so the little flower does have a flaw. She shot out some water bullets at me and i jumped and flipped around all of them and in mid jump i created a fire ring around her, and i waited. Like i thought she created a ring of water to wipe out the fire, while she was controlling the water i threw a fireball at her arm, she let out a little grunt and the water came crashing down and she became soaked and she gave me an evil glare. Maybe that wasn't as good of a plan as i thought it was, she looks pretty p-i-s-s-e-d.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

Now i'm soaking wet at 10:30 at night, i'm gonna catch a cold! Natsume... (death glareeee) im gonna get you back SOOOOO BADDDD!!! It was getting dark so i tapped my eyes using my light alice and i was able to see like it was broad daylight. I jumped onto a tree and reached into my pocket and used my magic alice to poof a knife (a/n not really a knife.. haha its those black dagger thingys naruto uses!) and i threw it at him and he jumped back, muahahaha perfect. I created a firewall right behind him and created giant icicles that blocked the rest of his path, he melted 2 of those icicles and ran from it and jumped away to safety. Ice alice is my favorite offensive alice but he just so happens to have the fire alice, darnnn ittttt, i can't really use the dark alice, its too hard to use in this situation. I shot a few water bullets at him that he deflected with fireballs, he launched a shot of fire that i didn't anticipate behind me i barely made it out by making an ice barrier just in time. I still got a few burns though, gar.. Natsume if you keep this up i'm gonna become a french fry!

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

This is not easy, I managed to get a few burns on her but i was getting pretty lucky then. She put her hand in a pocket and got 3 of those dagger things and spun them all on her index finger and then stopped two of them so they were being held by her hand and stopped the last one facing up with her thumb.

"Show-off" i said to her and she just smirked and threw one of them at me, i jumped back and looked at her thinking thats it, and then noticed that she was no longer where she was before, i snapped my head around and there she was standing on a tree-branch with one knife in her hand. That's when i felt the pain she got my arm, i yanked it off and threw it right at her she deflected it with a burst of air before it even touched her and i threw a fireball that hit her leg I concentrated my alice and made a fire sword, she saw this and made her own swords, she made one ice sword that she held with her left hand a fire sword that she held with her right hand.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

I like this whole sword thing! He lunged at me clutching his sword with both hands i blocked it with my two swords and both of us jumped back. I cheated a little by using my steal copy and erase alice and borrowed someones transportation alice and appeared behind him and got a good slash on his arm before he jumped away panting. He wasn't the only one i was sweating too, i wiped my forehead with my right arm and right when i did he thrusted forward at me and i blocked it with ice sword, but he used a lot of strength in that thrust and my hand started to bleed from the pressure of his sword. I took the advantage that he was close to me to get a slash on his arm again with my other sword and jumped back onto a tree, i made the fire sword disappear and concentrated on lifting up the ground beneath him, i knocked him over and he fell on his butt and i lunged forward with my ice sword, when i got his arm again he sent out a slash of fire that cut my arm, we both jumped onto a tree, i coated the branch with water that made him slip but he landed safely but something still hit me mentally. Natsume's falling off a tree... something started to come back to me...

_Flashback _

_"Ne natsume-kun! you shouldn't climb so high you might fall!" yelled a little girl_

_"I will not fall!" little natsume retaliated_

_"Mo! yes you will Natsume you never listen!" said the little girl and she ran off_

_"Oi! Chottou!" yelled little natsume who slipped off the tree and fell, the little girl screamed and ran over to her friend_

_"Natsume! Natsume! Dajobu? Gomen!!" the little girl started to tear up_

_"Oi.. I'm fine don't cry" Natsume said weakly, suddenly the atmosphere got cold but then returned to normal after a while._

_"What was that?" little natsume asked_

_"Protection Spell" the little girl said and smiled_

_End Flashback_

What was that? I tried to land on the branch but i wasn't paying enough attention and slipped off the tree myself too i was falling pretty high i tried to use my air alice to catch myself but i was too panicked and if came out as a freaky cloud thing and my mask still fell off, thank gosh i asked for the earring, Natsume ran over towards me.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I ran over to her when she slipped off the tree, idiot making me slip then slipping herself. I stopped and saw that she was fine but i stared at the weird thing next to her, what the hell???

"Oi, what the hell is that?" i said pointing to the weird singing drooling cloud singing the word 'onigiri' (that means riceball) that had appeared next to her. Her mask had fallen off of her face, she was pretty... not as pretty as Mikan though.. wait did i just call polka pretty??? I looked at Nadeshiko who seemed to be examining the weird cloud that had shown up when she used her alice she sighed and picked up her mask "Guess thats what happens when i use a high-level air alice in a rush" she said and put her mask back on, with a snap of her finger the weird cloud thing had disappeared. And with a wave of a hand i was down on the ground she shot a bullet at my knee, what a... i didn't even have enough strength to fight back right now i was too tired, i'm gonna get her back next time

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V. **

I really wonder what that memory was... why was natsume in it? Was that little girl me? In the middle of my thoughts Persona distracted me.

"That is enough for now Nadeshiko, Kuro Neko, it is 4 a.m., you should get some rest and attend your classes, i will inform you when you have your next mission" he said to us

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get some sleep"Natsume said and walked away once he was gone I started to walk away to when Persona stopped me.

"It seems that your nullifying alice seems to be trying to resist your limit controllers, for that you will have to wear a another limit controller, he handed we a silver ring,

"Another one?" i said giving him a queer look

"Since you wear your necklace now even when your in practice then i will only ask you to wear this ring on missions." he said

"Fine whatever" i said, i was too tired i used my copy alice and transported to my room. I took off my mask, earring, hair pendant, and ring, i changed into a cami and shorts and looked at myself, Natsume had cut me up bad, i had burns, bruises, and cuts all over me, I sighed, i was not going to get that much sleep. I used my copy alice again and used a healing alice to create a healing barrier around me I lied down on my bed and attempted to sleep.

...The End...

me: soooo how was it???? did you like the outcome of the fight??

natsume: OI!! i really did lose!

nadeshiko: of course.

natsume: (death glare) whatever (walks away)

me: wow mikan your a really good actor!

nadeshiko: what are you talking about? I'm nadeshiko (walks away)

koko: not a social person i guess, Please Review!!


	10. Chapter 10: Central Town

me: Ok this chapter sucks ALOTT!!! So if this chapter sucks im really sorrry! Please don't give up all hope on me!

me: ok so i was writing this as a side story right? but as i wrote i noticed that the them at first wasn't really a chapter but then the info in it was kinda important and i realized if you don't read this then you would be kinda confused in the next chapter but anyway let me inform you, Mikan and Natsume were going to go to school after training but it was CANCELLED at last minute so this is what happens at central town!

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

**me: but if you don't wont to read this chapter i really don't mind! i will tell you all the important stuff that happens in this chapter in chapter 11!!**

**Chapter 10 :Central Town**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Kyah! Training really is a pain in the butt! I had finally finished healing my burns and scratches from training with him it was really annoying to have to deal with his cocky attitude in and outside of school! I know I'll take a trip to central town to ease me down! I ran into my room and changed into a pink shirt thats sleeves went to my elbow and a pair of jean capris with white flip flops, and i put a white ribbon up with my ponytail. I quickly put away my mask, hair pendant, and ring and ran out the door hoping that i didn't miss the bus to central town. When I got to the bus stop i saw that the bus wasn't there yet, thank gosh! I would've had to use my magic alice or waited another half an hour!

"Oi" someone said i turned around wondering why that voice was so familiar, it was Natsume!

"Eh? Natsume!" I said in shock

"Natsume, who is this?" Ruka-pyon said walking up to him. What does he mean who i was? I looked down and saw long straight black hair. Oh My Gosh. I FORGOT TO TAKE OFF MY EARRING!!!!

"Nadeshiko, you are?" i said turning into Nadeshiko mode before Natsume could say anything, if he asked me what my real name was it would be pretty bad cause if i had to think of a name off the top of my head it probably would have been something really stupid like Hana Onigiri. Flower Riceball, great name.

"Nogi Ruka" he replied blushing

"Funny, i thought someone like you would hide in her room all day" Natsume finally said,

"Funny, i could say the same about you" i said back i started to walk away in attempt to get away from here when... "Ah chottou! If you don't mind do you want to go to central town with us?" Ruka asked sincerely, i couldn't say no to that! "Um. ok" i said and walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Ni-chan... whose this?" Thats when i noticed You-chan sitting right next to me, he was sooo cute!

"A crazy person who escaped from the asylum" Natsume replied nonchanlantly

I glared at him, normally if i didn't have to put on this act I would have yelled at him, instead it took all my might to turn over to Youichi.

"I'm Namida Nadeshiko, and you are?" i said making up a last name and trying to act as nice as possible without giving any clues that i'm really Mikan.

"Youichi. So your Namida-nee-chan?" Youichi asked me, he was so much nicer to Nadeshiko me then Mikan me! When i first met him he called me ugly!

"You can call me Nadeshiko if you want Youichi-kun" i said smilling at him, but instantly regretting it.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Namida Nadeshiko, so that's her real name, why is it when she smiles i think of Mikan? I glared at her and she kept a calm composure but her pink-eyes revealed that she was definetely worrying about something on the inside. I turned around and walked onto the bus and i heard her get up and follow behind me as we walked onto the bus.

"Hyuuga" i heard someone say and i turned around to see who it was and saw that it was Imai. "Who is that?" she asked gesturing to the pink-eyed girl behind me (a/n: um i wanted to keep the whole natsume only calls mikan by her name thing so i had to make him not call her her name?)

"Namida Nadeshiko, you are?" she said putting down Youichi in the seat next to Ruka.

"Imai Hotaru" Imai replied emotionessly.

"Sou... what's your alice?" she asked Imai which was quite out of her character to even care.

"Invention, yous?"

"Elemntal. Nice to meet you" she said and sat down next to Imai.

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

There's something about this girl. Something about her that seems so familiar, but what is it? I looked at her she had straight long black hair the reached her waist even when it was tied up into a ponytail with a white ribbon. She had pink eyes and she was wearing 2 limit controllers, one that was an earring like Hyuuga's except hers was white with a pink nadeshiko on it and the other one was a necklace with a Nadeshiko and a... Sakura(??) on it?Sakura... Well she doesn't look like anyone i would know and she doesn't really act like anyone i know either besides Hyuuga.

"So I'm guessing your in the dangerous abilities class" i stated

"Hai..." she said

"Which school branch do you belong to? I've never seen you around but you look our age" i asked her. She looked over at me and replied "Middle School Branch" something about the way she said that didn't seem right. Like she was lying.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

I sweatdropped, i was trying had to keep up my act but i have a feeling that Hotaru suspects who i really am. Just then the bus stopped and we all got off.

"So, this is the great central town I've heard about" i said nonchalantly trying to pretend that i HADN'T been here five million times.

"Ah.. Namida-san, you haven't been to central town yet?" Ruka-pyon asked me.

"I'm new here" i replied coldly, i think i heard Ruka sigh since he came to central town with all emotionless and cold people (a/n: think about it, Natsume, Nadeshiko, Youichi, and Hotaru!) Then i smelled something a very very very familiiar smell. HOWALONS!!!!! My eyes sprang up and sparkled in joy and a smile plastered onto my face. "Hmmmm what's that smell?" i asked Ruka-pyon even though i already knew the answer

"Eh? That its Howalons a very popular candy" he replied. I grabbed his hand before i lost it and started to walk over "Let's go" i said replying in Nadeshiko mode but i still smiled so i wasn't that intimidating "Come on Ruka-py...kun"

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

She's kinda like Sakura, she likes Howalons and her smiles just like her too. But she's not that similar, Sakura is cheerful and happy, and Namida-san looks kinda sad and her attitudes like Natsume's too. But i think i heard her almost call my Ruka-pyon. But only Sakura calls me that, how weird.

"So Namida-san, your in dangerous abilities class with Natsume right?" i asked her

"Mm." she said in response completely drowned into the Howalons but she still looked emotionless and she was staring at me with her eyes like Hotaru's when shes eating crab.

"What school branch are you in? You're not in our class..." i said

"Middle School" she said before popping another Howalon into her mouth

"Neh, do you like rabbits?" i asked her

"Ha?? Do i like unagi??(note: unagieel usagirabbit)??" she asked

"No U-SA-GI" i said again

"Na.. that's a random question isn't it?"

"Ei.. you see earlier i thought you were going to call me Ruka-pyon, but that's what my friend Sakura calls me so..."

"I wasn't gonna call you that, no offense but your friend must be strange" she replied and popped another howalon in her mouth

"Sou, is she?" I replied and laughed nervously i guess i made a fool of myself

"Oi, there's some buisness we need to take care of" Natsume said showing up behind Sakura. She sighed, and popped the last howalon in her mouth and got up.

"Buisness. is annoying" she said

"A mission Natsume?" i asked worried, these missions can't be good not for Natsume or Namida-san.

"Ah.. well kind of, he's probably just telling us when our next mission and telling us to prepare and when we're training again, stuff like that" Natsume replied

"And Namida-san, you're going too?" i asked

"Ah.. we have to do our missions together" she returned to acting like the cold emotionless person she was again.

"Namida-san.. what's your alice... alice type too if you don't mind!"

"My alice is elemental (she clutches her fist) and the other question, i do mind" she said and walked away.

"I'll see you later Ruka" Natsume said and walked away too.

"Why is everything like this Natsume whose my best friend, and Namida-san who reminds me of Sakura, they have to do missions?" i said to myself and then i knew it. The only way i could help them was to support them and cheer them up when there down.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

Another mission? I frowned, Ruka-pyon almost found out i was Mikan!! I haveeee to be more careful!!

"I really never thought you would go out much" Natsume said

"I don't get to go out much, Ruka and Hotaru might not see me in a while, i usually get to go out for classes and training" i replied making up an excuse that would make sure Natsume left the topic alone, not that he would really care anyway.

"Sou, don't get to go out much... this academy's pretty messed up isn't it" he stated

He was right, this academy and it's facade, was so messed up.

...The End...

me: ah no i don't want to upload this it sucks!

hotaru: you already wrote it so you should upload it baka.

me: that explains how this horribleee chapter got in here! if you don't like it PLEASE leave a review saying so i will take this chapter down and change it x'''''C i am so dissapointedddd!!

mikan: it's okay it's okay!

natsume: Oi polka where have you been?

mikan: hehe... ki-met-su

me: SORRY THIS STINKS SOOO BAD!


	11. Chapter 11: Cinderella?

me: here's chapter 11 everybodyy!! i was confusing myself cause i wanted to do something but i still had to reveal the secrets that everyone has been waiting to be revealed (wink)

mikan: i'm so tired...

me: Gomen Mikan-chan but you will have to be tired for a little longer cause i have decided, the secrets will be revealed... TWO CHAPTERS FROM NOW! so people still stay in tune, i would make it in the next chapter, but the next chapter is going to be the play! Anyway for those who skipped chapter 10 the important things that happened are... Mikan forgot to take off her earring and went to the central town bus stop as Nadeshiko and ran into Natsume Ruka and Youichi and got stuck going to central town with them as Nadeshiko and also ran into Hotaru, so they all met Nadeshiko, Hotaru and Ruka grew suspicions toward to who Nadeshiko really was and Natsume;Nadeshiko were informed that they had to go see Persona

natsume: Oi, author person, what play?

me: lalalaa read to find out! Oh and by the wayyyy i have another fanfic out! it's called Over Again, personally i like this fanfic more actually, haha oh well! Please check it out, it was inspired by ideas i thought of when i couldn't sleep and kirarin revolution (Which i do not own)!

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: sorry if this chapter's kinda short, oh and thank you for your reviews people!

**Chapter 11: A Different Type Of Cinderella**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Where is Persona?" i said acting slightly impatient, because i figured that 30 minutes was a little much for someone even as calm as Nadeshiko. Well what would i know! I'm Mikan, and Mikan is maddddd!

"Who knows?" Natsume replied not helping. i kept silent and turned my head around just then Persona showed up. I turned my head toward him and he looked at me funny but knew to play along.

"Going out recently?" Persona asked me.

"Your point?" i responded

"Don't get used to it." he said to make the point that I didn't get to go out much. He was pretty smart to figure out what i told Natsume.

"You two will have a very important mission coming up to infiltrate the AAO headquarters, i will inform you when it is since it is currently undecided when you will go. But that means you two will have to do more training as in everyday. That is all, you will be training tomorrow night, today you will get a break because i have another meeting. You are dismissed" he said walking away.

"He called us here just to tell us that?" i said calmly which was the opposite of what i really felt.

"Infiltrating the AAO, probably looking for some kind of info to use against them" Natsume said.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked at the moon and sighed.

"Well then. Ja" i said and walked back to my room, I needed to get some sleep because there was school tomorrow and personally i don't think i have ever been this tired in my life before.

The Next Day In Homeroom

Narumi-sensei waltzed in just as i was hoping it would be free-period so i could get some rest.

"Class! Today i have an announcement! We will be doing a play! It will be a modernized Cinderella! Here are the parts for the play!

Gin Nadeshiko (modernized cinderella)-Sakura Mikan

Mikazuki Toya (prince charming)- Hyuuga Natsume

Step mother- Imai Hotaru

Ugly step sister #1- Shouda Sumire

Ugly step sister #2- Kozuimi Luna

Fairy God Mother- Nonoko

Principal (Queen)- Anna

Student Council President (King)- Nogi Ruka

And other students are all the other parts!

The story is about the 'hottest' boy in the school for alices (which isn't alice gakuen) Toya, and a un-noticed but beautiful mistreated girl Nadeshiko who has a crush on Toya but is too shy to do anything about it. The school dance is coming up where everyone wears a mask and the dance occurs once everynight for 3 nights and everyone wants to dance with Toya. Toya decides who he wants to dance with at the school dance when he meets a beautiful girl with a pure white mask who leaves him before midnight everyday. On the third day the girls shoe falls off and Toya has every girl try to put the shoe on knowing the shoe will only fit the one he loves and he finds that it is Nadeshiko that is his cinderella and the story ends with a kiss! Isn't it romantic!!!" Narumi explained.

I sweatdropped, why does my name in the play have to be NADESHIKO?!?!? I looked at Hotaru and Ruka who were both looking at me. I sweat-dropped, not good what if they know its me! WAIT!! DID HE SAY KISS?!?! ME WITH NATSUME?!?!?!?

"I want the tech crew to start working on the sets, i want the design team to work on the outfits, and i want the actors to rehearse! So that means Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun, we'll start with the scene in the hallway!

"Hai..." i said relunctantly and got up but ended up slipping on my butt and knocking Natsume down with me. After training i'm still a klutz!

"You should watch where your going. Ichigo-patterns" Natsume said smirking.

Ichigo Patterns? (Pause.)

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEE NO HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i shrieked and he got up and started to run while i threw random sharp and painful looking things i poofed up with my magic alice as fast as i could while chasing him down the hall.

...To Be Continued!...

me: i wrote to be continued instead cause well this chapters really short. but no worries the next chapter will be the play that i am making happen for a certain REASON muahahahaha because maybe idk.. mikan will remember something that will inspire her to ask Natsume about what happened? hehe just an idea!

nadeshiko: when is my mission?

me: i ammm nottt going to tell you! except the mission will mark the end of the story. I knowwww it's so sad!!! but no worries no worries. that won't happen for a few more chapters, but i am so sad that the stories going to end. i think i'm going to start a third fanfic after this one ends, BUT AHH ENOUGH TALKING ABOUT THIS ONE ENDING! since it hasn't happened yet! anyway i'll update as soon as i can. Adieu! and Please review!

hotaru: (shoots baka gun at me) baka. stupidest rhyme ever.


	12. Chapter 12: Dress Rehearsel

me: i am dissapointed in myself. i haven't updated in a whole week. So here is chapter 12!

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

natsume: you don't seriously expect me to act this out do you?

me: of course i do. that's why i wrote it.

mikan: hmph. and you call me stupid natsume!

natsume: i call you stupid because you are.

me: ok so i know i said the play would be in this chapter. Well i lied, it's going to be in the next chapter. Sorry if that let anyone down... anywayyyy here's chapter 12! and yes i do know i spelled rehearsel wrong the whole chapter well i don't care. i don't know how to spell it. haha. (prances away while singing happy birthday to me)

**Chapter 12: Dress Rehearsel **

"Yada!" a brunette screamed when she saw what she had to wear for the ball scene for the play, and it was only the FIRST dress.

"Mikan, you have no option so stopped be stubborn since everyone on the designing team worked so hard on it you MUST wear it." Hotaru replied

"DEMO!!! I STILL WON'T WEAR IT! YADA YADA YADA YADA!!!!!" Mikan screamed trying to make a run for it but was instantly caught with one of hotaru's inventions.

"Invention 54 Baka Net, it automatically catches any bakas that try to make a run for it" Hotaru explained to the empty space in front of her. (a/n i made up the invention)

"Hotaru meanie! Who are you talking to anyway??"

"No one. Now get dressed" Hotaru said dragging Mikan and then throwing her into the dressing room with her dress so they could begin the dress rehearsel before the play.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I can't believe i have to wear this! It's really pretty, but it's so.. EXTRAVAGANT! I have never worn anything like this in my life, would anyone really wear something like this to a school dance? I would wear this on my wedding day! I looked at the dress it was a tube dress that was tight on her top then poofed out a bit once is got below the waist and reached to about the ankles. At the top it was a pretty pink-orange color then as it started to descend down the dress and the color started to face. Then at the bottom left corner is you could call that part of a dress a corner has a pretty pink nadeshiko on it. There was more, the dress at the bottom has pretty tiny pink bows, and at the top on the back there was a small white bow with a nadeshiko pattern. I slipped into the dress and walked out of the dressing room.

"See that wasn't so bad, now for your hair, make-up, and accessories." Hotaru said pulling out a stationary and had me sit down. Hotaru pulled the elastics off of my pigtails and pulled out a hair curler and began to curl the bottom of my hair.

"Hotaru.. isn't it just a dress rehearsel?" i asked her

"Baka, a dress rehearsel is to test out how everything looks and to make changes to anything if necessary."

"Sou.. " i replied

Hotaru grabbed a pretty hair clip, grabbed my bangs and pinned them to the top of my head. Then she put beautiful pink chandelier earrings on my ears.

"Beautiful necklace.." Hotaru said and then continued with "Namida Nadeshiko-san" she said smirking

"EH!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! Um UM UM UM WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HOTARU!!!"

"It's obvious since i can see your necklace which is the same as Nadeshiko's. Things like that are obviously limit controllers. And someone with an alice as strong as elemental would not have the same limit controller as someone else. Which by the way you should probably take that necklace off and wear this one you are assigned to wear, and it is still a limit controller" Hotaru said. Hotaru really was to smart for her own good.. well everyone else's good to say more accurately. I sighed and took off my necklace

"Please don't tell anyone Hotaru..." i asked her

"I won't, just tell me whenever you get hurt or something" Hotaru said grabbing a lip-gloss

"Do you think anyone else noticed?"

"No, besides Hyuuga doesn't care enough to notice a necklace that looks familiar. Now, time for make-up,you don't really need that much and you'll be wearing a mask that covers your eyes and part of your nose so it will be quick" hotaru said.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Man what is taking polka so long? First she was kicking and screaming about having to wear her outfit, but then she takes half an hour just to take care of everything! Not that my outfit's oh so great either, but then again it's not that bad, it's plain. It was a black tux, a white shirt with the top two buttons un-buttoned with a crimson tie and a white mask with his usual earrings.

"Hotaru! No one would ever look like this for a school dance! It looks more like I'm getting ready for my wedding day!!" I heard polka complain through the door

"Urusei. It's time for the dress rehearsel. Hyuuga's still waiting outside you know." I heard stomping well an attempt to stomp with flats on. The door peaked open and Mikan stepped out

"Gomen.. Natsume"

"Whatever" i said but i was actually shocked how well polka could clean up. She was wearing her usual pigtails down with curls at the bottom with her bangs clipped away from her face. She was wearing a beautiful dress with silver flats, earrings, a necklace, and a pink mask.

"Oh there you guys are" I turned around and cracked up at the way Ruka looked.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

WOAHH!!!! IS THE HYUUGA NATSUME LAUGHING?!?!!? USO!!!!!!!! I looked at what he was laughing at and doubled over myself. It was Ruka-pyon and he was dressed up as a TOTALLLL DORK!!!!!! Well a pretty cute dork but still a dork. He was wearing taped glasses, fake buck teeth, a white shirt with a collar, pocket protector, and a giant blue stain on it. Then he was wearing TIGHT brown overalls with a teddy bear pocket and it barely reached his ankles, and to top it all off he was wearing dress shoes with his outfit.

"Mou!! URUSEI!!!!" Ruka said turning bright red from either embarresment or anger. Hotaru had already came out and started taking pictures

"It's not my fault that the student council president was dared to dress up as a dork for the opening ceremony in the play! AND IMAI WILL YOU STOP TAKING PICTURES!!" Ruka-pyon complained

"i think Narumi did this to you on purpose" Natsume said still laughing

"Nope"

"IMAI!" Ruka started to chase Hotaru for the camera

"Oh and you two need to start the dance scene" Ruka said to us and then started to chase Hotaru again. I sighed and started to walk toward the stage and Natsume was walking next to me. It's so hard to start a conversation with this guy! What the heck is going on in his head anyway? Ow.. my arms still sore from those two giant swords Persona's making me use.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

What the heck does Persona mean by what he said last night?

_Flashback_

_Persona stepped out from behind a tree with two giant swords and a strap at hand._

_"What's this?" i asked him_

_"A present for my little Nadeshiko" Persona said throwing the swords in front of her_

_"What do i do with these?" Nadeshiko asked_

_"You will master then in time for your mission. Then you will use it as your weapon" Persona said. She stared at him like he was crazy and bent down to pick one up._

_"This sure are light" she said sarcastically as she held one in each hand_

_"They are made by alice. The more you use them the lighter they become" _

_"Tch, Whatever" she replied grabbing the strap and placing the swords sheaths with them then slung it so the two swords would create an X and were slung over her back. _

_"I would give you weapons too Kuro Neko, but who knows what YOU would do with yours" Persona said and started the training._

_End Flashback_

He was just provoking me. Yeah that's it. Who would've thought that little girl would be strong enough to not only hold those but use them too? My body still hurt from those swords being swung at me.

"Ano.. Natsume" polka said

"what" i replied

"We're here..." she said

"oh" i replied and looked at Narumi who was sitting in a directors chair wearing a cap and smiling too much for his own good

" Mikan-chan you look just b-e-a-utiful! And my my Natsume don't you look handsome! Ok, noww time to begin the scene!" Narumi said practically dancing out of his chair.

...The End...

me: did you likeee it???

mikan: hotaru (gulp)

hotaru: yes (laughs evilly while counting money)

mikan: ei.. nandamony...

hotaru: Please Review

me: by the wayyy guess what tomorrow is for me! hehe wish me a happy birthday! haha jkjk but you can if you want tooo


	13. Chapter 13: Opening Night Part 1

me: I AM REALLY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! oh and thanks for your reviews!

natsume: they were hoping that you didn't release another crappy chapter.

me: NATSUME! you just don't want everyone to laugh at your bad acting!

natsume: actually my acting is quite wonderful.

me: you cocky brattttt!!

mikan: please excuse her, she hasn't been getting enough sleep lately

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

me: and i never will.

hotaru: no you will not.

me: fine.. one thing before i start i noticed i've barely made that much Mikan and Natsume relationship connecting yet! so i'm gonna try doing that in this chapter.. and i really wanted to make the play in one chapter but it was just too long so here's the first part of the play chapter P

Chapter 13: Opening Night Part 1

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up!" "Be Careful with that!" "IT'S BROKEN WHAT DO WE DO!!" "Where did it go!" "No it came out bad!" "I am so nervous!" "AHHH WE DROPPED IT!" "HURRY FIX IT!" "WHY IS THE _CHAIR_ **BLEEDING**!!!!!" was all i could here backstage while everyone was getting ready for opening night. Actually i found that last one rather queer myself. I tapped my fingers against the wall and bit my lip i was getting SO NERVOUS!! It was finally opening night and the tickets were sold out, why were they sold out may you ask? Take one guess. Yes, everyone couldn't wait to see Hyuuga Natsume and Ruka-pyon in the play. Seriously these fan-girls REALLY need to get over themselves!! What's so great about Natsume anyway! I felt my heart skip a beat and my face started to warm up, why is it like this when i think of Natsume anyway!

"Oi" said a voice suddenly from behind

"EEK!!" WOAHH TALK ABOUT 'SPEAKING OF THE DEVIL'

"Urusei. Your too loud"

"MOU!! You're the one who snuck up behind me!" He raised an eyebrow at me

"You call that sneaking up?"

"HmpH!!!!!"

"Whatever. Imai wants you in the dressing room

"EH? Alreadyyyyyyy!!!"

"Yes now shut up and go" Natsume said and walked away. Fine be that way!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Later...

"Everyone please turn off all cellular devices as our show is about to begin" the narrator announced. Girls were sitting on the farthest edge of there chair with hearts in there eyes with there hands clasped together as they excitedly awaited the beginning of the show so they could see there beloved Natsume-kun.

"There is a beautiful girl, Gin Nadeshiko who attends a prestigious school for students with the power called Alice on a scholarship. Most students who attend this school are rich kids who have alices, but there are many students with scholarships and great control of there alices. But since they are poor they are either invisible to the student population or they are considered dorks. Nadeshiko is treated as a dork and gets bossed around by two girls, Sowing Alice Majo Shi (name-death witch-Luna) and Color Dye Alice Majo Inu (name-dog witch-Sumire) who are actually Nadeshiko's step-sister. At home Nadeshiko is mis-treated by her step-mother who placed a spell on her father to make him not care about her." The narrator explained the beginning situation.

"Did you hear?" asked Hanami while she put her retainer in a case for lunch (played by Anna who is also the principal)

"Hear what?" Nadeshiko asked

"We're having a school dance that's going to be held once everynight for three nights! It's a masquerade ball too!! Isn't that so romantic!" Hanami exclaimed

"Eh? A masquerade ball?" Nadeshiko said and blushed

"You're thinking about Toya-kun aren't you!"

"AM NOT!" Nadeshiko denied

"Eh? Whose not thinking about Mikazuki Toya?" asked Kyo (played by Koko)

"Kyo-kun! Nandemoni... Hanami's just being weird"

"I am not being weird! Kyo-kun LOOK at Nadeshiko! If she talked to Toya-kun i'm sure he would fall in love with her!" Hanami pouted

"One problem Hanami, Toya-kun doesn't even know i exist" Nadeshiko sighed

"Mikazuki's like a lot of the richies, they don't care about scholaries." Kyo said

"Toya-kun is different from them!" Nadeshiko defended

"How would we know... none of us know Toya-kun well enough" Hanami said

"Just cause.." Nadeshiko grumbled

"Nadeshiko!" screamed a very annoying snobbish voice

"Hai... Majo-nee-san.." Nadeshiko said with sad eyes

"Carry our books!" Majo-nee 1(Shi) said

"Eh.. Hai, Ja Ne Hanami-chan, Kyo-kun" Nadeshiko said and picked up their books

"You know Nadeshiko, you should be more grateful that richies like me and shi are so nice that we let a scholarie like you hang out with us" Inu said

"Ah.. Hai.. Majo-Nee-San" Nadeshiko said. Yuu who was backstage made an illusion which was a flashback in the play.

_Flashback_

_"Nadeshiko, this is your new mother Majo Chou, and these are you new sisters Majo Inu and Majo Shi, you will treat them with respect and do what they tell you to" Nadeshiko's otou-san said._

_"Hai...otou-san" Nadeshiko said_

_End-Flashback_

"You don't want to disappoint otou-san now do you?" Shi snorted

"OHH MY GOSH! SHI-CHAN IT'S TOYA-KUN!!!!!!!!!" Inu shrieked to her sister

"Oh em gee! Hurry Nadeshiko go to the classroom and put our stuff down me and Inu are going to talk to Toya-kun!" Shi instructed Nadeshiko

"Hai.." Nadeshiko said and walked off to the classroom

"Good thing she's gone, gosh she has the looks but she's such a nerd. Better if she stays away from Toya!" Inu whispered to Shi

"I wanna talk to Toya-kun too" Nadeshiko said to herself sadly.

Later in Class...

"Class, this will be free period" said the teacher (played by a very irritated Jin-Jin who was wondering why he got involved in the play)

"Nadeshiko, what are you going to wear the the first night of the ball?" Hanami asked

"I don't know i'll have to ask my new oka-san, i don't have anything to wear..." Nadeshiko said sadly

"Oh... it must stink to have that witch of a step-mother, don't you think it's funny how her last name matches her personality?" Hanami said

"Shhhh!" Nadeshiko said and pointed to Inu and Shi who were flirting with Toya who looked pretty bored with them

"Looks like they're flirting with Mikazuki-kun. Don't worry Nadeshiko-chan, he'll never fall people who are as ugly in-and-out as them" Hanami said

"That's right! He would fall for someone pretty in-and-out like Nadeshiko-Chan" said Hisui (played by Nonoko)

"Hisui-chan! Where were you?" Nadeshiko asked

"I was finished that song that i've been writing!" Hisui explained

"Oh..." Nadeshiko said

"You know.. i promised the student council i would have someone with a very pretty voice sing it" Hisui said with an evil glint in her eyes

"Eh.. heh heh, who are you gonna have sing it?" Nadeshiko asked nervously

"Well i was hoping that you would help me fulfill my promise to the student council!" Hisui responded

"EH!! DEMOOOO!!!" Nadeshiko said

"ONEGAIIIII NADESHIKO-CHAN!!" Hisui begged

"Alright fine..." Nadeshiko agreed

"YAY!! Ok let's go to the music room to practice the song!

With Toya and Yukito(student-council president-played by Ruka)

"So Aiko Hisui has provided us with an opening song for the first night of the dance" Yukito said trying his best to ignore the girls who were drooling over him and Toya

"Whose that again?"

"A scholarie with the music alice" Yukito said

"Oh, is she singing it?"

"No apparently she has a friend with a good voice" Yukito said

"Oh.. ok" Toya said and the two annoying girls that were pestering him and Yukito kept talking

"So Toya-kun do you have a date to the danceeeeeee?" Inu said

"..." Toya ignored her

"Do you want to go with me then?" Shi said

"NO SHI-CHAN HE'S GOING WITH ME!" Inu said

"YEAH RIGHT!" Shi said

"YEAH HE IS ACTUALLY!" Inu said and they started to sissy-slap each other out the door.

"Oi, Yukito i have a dare for you" said a smirking Ryu (played by Mochu)

"Bring it on dude!" Yukito said. Ryu leaned in and whispered something

"USO!" Yukito yelled

"What are you chickennn?" Ryu teased

"YOU'RE ONNN RYU!" Yukito said

"What did you dare him to do?" Toya asked

"You'll find out the day of the dance Mikazuki" Ryu said and walked away

Yukito opened his mouth to explain but Toya stopped him "Dude. I don't even want to know" Toya said and got up. He was walking past the music room when he heard a pretty voice and when he said pretty he meant REALLYY PRETTY.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Toya leaned forward trying to see if he could peak in to see who was singing but the door made a loud crack sound and the music stopped. Toya ran away.

Nadeshiko walked up to the door "Is anyone there?" she asked.

"Guess not.." Hisui said

"Hmm.. that's strange" Nadeshiko said

"Let's continue this later Nadeshiko-chan i have something to take care of" Hisui said

"Oh ok Ja Hisui-chan!" Nadeshiko walked out the door and bumped into someone.

"Ah.. Gomen Ne" Nadeshiko opened her eyes and saw who she bumped into

"Ah no.. it was my fault" Yukito said. He stared at her in awe, was there really a girl as pretty as her in his school that he hadn't heard of or noticed?

"Here" Nadeshiko said extended her hand out to help him up

"Arigatou" Yukito said blushing

"Say have you seen Mikazuki Toya?" Yukito asked

"Eh? Mikazuki-san? No gomen ne.." she said "I have to go now.. Ja!" Nadeshiko said

"Ja.." Yukito replied and left after she walked off, he turned around the corner to see that Toya was talking to a girl, then the girl ran off crying

"Are you ever going to get a date to the dance?" Yukito asked walking up to Toya

"I will... just when i find the right girl, what about you? You don't have a date either" Toya said

"I have my reasons thanks to Ryu, and i've been busy with student council work. But i did just bump into a really pretty girl i didn't catch her name though. I think it's funny how i never noticed someone as pretty as her" Yukito said

"Oh now Yukito has a crush on mystery girl?" Toya teased

"NO.. actually i was thinking that she would look pretty good with YOU Toya..." Yukito said while smirking

"Yeah, we'll see" Toya said and smiled. The girls in the audience nearly fainted seeing that THE Hyuuga Natsume smiled!

"Well then I have to go set up for the dance, wanna help?" Yukito said

"Sure" Toya said and they walked off the stage.

Meanwhile with Nadeshiko at her home...

"Shi and Inu, I will go out to buy your dresses (a/n ironic they have the sowing and color dye alice but there too lazy to make there own dresses!?!) and Nadeshiko, i want you to stay home" Chou (step-mother-Imai Hotaru) said

"What? WHY!?" Nadeshiko asked

"Because me and your father are going out of town for 4 days and i want someone to be home at night. And i'm not wasting money on your dress" Chou said making up excuses. She had done this because her daugthers had explained that Nadeshiko was too pretty for her own good and they didn't want her to take away there precious Toya-kun. Nadeshiko ran off stage sobbing.

Next Scene: At school

"Hisui-chan, Hanami-chan, Kyo-kun, my step-mother won't let me go to the dance... gomen Hisui-chan..." Nadeshiko said sadly

"WHATTT?!? WHY!!!" Hisui exclaimed

"I don't know she made up an excuse that she wanted me to watch the house..."

"Why i oughtta..." Hanami said angrily

"it's okay, i have to listen to them" Nadeshiko said

"Who said you had to?" Kyo-kun said

"My father did... i have to listen to otou-san, oka-san told me to before she left" Nadeshiko said almost crying. The bell ran and Nadeshiko got up "Ja Hanami-chan, Hisui-chan, Kyo-Kun, i have to help my sisters get ready.." Nadeshiko said and ran out. As she was running she passed by Toya and Yukito.

"Ah! That was her!" Yukito said to Toya. Toya could only see the back of Nadeshiko which disappeared quicky.

"Aren't you going to ask her to the dance?" Toya asked

"I said she would look good with YOU Toya" "besides i feel bad for the poor girl i have to dance with tonight" Yukito added.Toya gave him a strange look

"Yukito-kun!" Hisui said from behind

"Eh? Hisui-chan?" Yukito said and blushed (a/n don't get ideas, Yukito likes Hisui but hotaru and ruka are meant to be!)

"My friend might not be able to make it the the dance tonight.." she said sadly

"Eh?!? Do you have anyone else to sing it?" Yukito started to panic

"Don't worry, i have a plan to help her make it to the dance" Hisui said with a evil glint in her eye

"Eh... do i want to know?" Yukito asked sweat-dropping

"Hehe.. just worry about making the ball room as pretty as possible" Hisui smiled

Yukito blushed and said "Um.. I'll try my best Hisui-chan"

"Well then, see you tonight Yukito-kun, Mikazuki-san!" Hisui said and pranced away thinking about her plan and laughed slightly to herself

"Hm.. schollaries are kinda cute aren't then Yukito?" Toya said smirking

"EH?!? What are you talking about Toya!" Yukito blushed

"Haha.. whatever dude" Toya said and walked away.

Meanwhile with Nadeshiko

"Oh my gosh Nadeshiko! You might be a twit but you can be pretty useful sometimes... me and Shi-chan look fabulous!" Inu cackled

"Umm.. arigatou??" Nadeshiko asked wondering if that was a comment

"Well then Inu we should get going since we're going to Miri's house first!" Shi said

"Right! Nadeshiko make sure to take good care of the dear dear house" Inu said laughing at her stupid joke

"Hai..." Nadeshiko said and walked to her room and cried when her sister's were gone

"I wanna go to the ball too..." Nadeshiko sobbed. All of a sudden a pink puff cloud showed up an someone came up

"Of course you can Nadeshiko-chan!" the person said happily

"AHH!! HISUI-CHAN!!!! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!!!!" Nadeshiko said nearly having a heart attack

"Heh Heh Heh, I'm not Hisui-chan! I am your fairy god mother Yousei Hisui!"

"Then you ARE HISUI-CHAN!!"

"NO I'M A FAIRY!! Y-O-U-S-E-I!!" she exclaimed

"What are you doing here?" Nadeshiko asked

"Why i'm taking you to the dance!" she said happily

"But i don't have a dress or anything!" Nadeshiko said

"That's why I'm here silly!" Hisui said and pulled out a dress and other things from her bag

"Here!" she said and passed her a beautiful dress (it's the same dress i described in the last chapter), and silver flats, and a white mask (a'n for those of who have noticed that the last chapter said pink mask, let's just PRETEND that the mask for the dress rehearsel was temporary until they got a white mask)

"These are so pretty!" Nadeshiko said

"The shoes are alice made, they will only fit you, hehe now get changed!"

"Hai! Hisui-yousei-chan!" Nadeshiko said and pranced off happily.

"We will now take a short intermission" The narrator said.

"MANNN!!! I AM POOPED!!" Mikan said and plopped down on a chair

"Please polka, your person cried more then they acted, how could you be exhausted?" Natsume said

"URUSEI! It was still tiring! And Nadeshiko does not cry that much!" Mikan said

"Yeah your right, the Nadeshiko i know in real life doesn't cry" Natsume said

"Of course she doesnt!" Mikan said, this earned her a weird look from Natsume

"Well, at least from what i heard from Hotaru, heh heh heh right Hotaru!?" Mikan added panickly

"Hai" Hotaru said playing along

"Whatever" Natsume said with his suspicion gone

"By the way Mikan, you have to change" Hotaru said

"Oh yeah!" Mikan said and pranced off

"We will now continue with our program" the narrator announced

xXxXxXxX

...To Be Continued...

me: so how was it?!?

natsume: horrible

me: i wasn't asking you.

me: anywayyy i will add the rest of the play as soon as i can, i split it into different chapters because this half of the play took me two days and i don't know how much longer the rest will take! so please be patient and i will update a.s.a.p.

mikan: nadeshiko has a really mean step-family...

me: hehe

hotaru: and i have a very un-important part in the play

me: sorry hotaru! but i thought if i had the person who played the step-mother play a student too, well that would just be weird!

hotaru: whatever. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14: Opening Night Part 2

me: i was gonna put this on earlier, but just my luck my internet was broken! wow really yay.. NOT. Anyway this is the second part of the play, when i think about it, this play is long enough to be it's on little side fanfic story. maybe i should have made the ball only 2 nights. (sigh) it's so long... and i had to think up some more japanese names with my noggin

natsume: you actutally have a brain? wow and your know how to use it to

me: shut up meanie!

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

me: and i never will.

hotaru: we went through this in the last chapter. no you will not.

me: ha i thought i was having deja vu, we said the same thing in the last chapter!

hotaru: your audience thinks your crazy

me: me? ha i've always been kinda on the wacky side

hotaru:...

me: so far i'm thinking there will only be 1 more part to the play but man if it get's any longer then that i'm gonna get tired of writing about it. anyway here's chaper 14!

**Chapter 14: Opening Night Part 2**

"Hehe.. you look beautiful Nadeshiko-chan! (a/n i already described how she looked in chapter 12 so i'm not gonna describe her again sorry)" Hisui-yousei-chan said

"Hontou? Arigatou Hisui-yousei-chan" Nadeshiko said looking at the mirror.

"I feel like a different person!" Nadeshiko said and did a twirl

"Now, i informed your friend that wrote the song that your going to the ball so she'll be here soon! Anyway i have to go! By the way Nadeshiko, i have been informed that your step-mother will call at 11:55 every night just to make sure that your home" Hisui-yousei-chan said

"So i have to be home before midnight?" Nadeshiko said

"Yupp! Now Ja Nadeshiko-chan!" Hisui-yousei-chan said and pink smoke enveloped her and she was gone.

"Hmm.. fishy" Nadeshiko said. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Nadeshiko opened it to find a panting Hisui with her pretty dress and a mask in her hand

"Hi Hisui-chan!" Nadeshiko said

"Hi...Nadeshiko...ch...an.. we... bett...er.. get...go...ing" Hisui said between pants

"Ok" Nadeshiko said happily locking the door behind her "By the way, Hisui-chan... you have some pink in your hair" Nadeshiko said smirking.

Later at the ball room

"Sugoi!" Nadeshiko said walking into the ball room where the student council was finished up the final touches to the decorations. The guys in the student council looked at her in awe all seeming to be thinking _Who's that girl?_ seeing that there mostly richie guys they don't bother to notice scholaries like Nadeshiko.

"Yukito-kun!!!" Hisui exclaimed waving over Yukito who was holding a bag that Ryu just gave him

"Hisui-chan, there's a reason this is a masquerade ball! Your not supposed to know each others identities!" Yukito said. Hisui giggled happily

"Hehe, who ever said i was Hisui, Yukito-kun if that IS who you are" Hisui said

"So i'm guessing this is your friend that will be seing the song for us?" Yukito said talking about Nadeshiko

"Hai Hai! But i can't tell you her name, because this is a masquerade ball right Yukito-impersanator-kun?" Hisui said

"Oh um yeah i guess" Yukito said blushing when Toya walked up to them

"Oi Yukito i finished setting up the stage" Toya said and noticed the girl next to Hisui, _Woah, she's pretty_ he thought [technically the narrator said: Toya thought the girl next to Hisui was pretty

"Pretty..." he heard the girl whisper while she was looking at the stage

"Hehe arigatou Is-possibly-Mikazuki-san" Hisui said giggling

"Is-possibly?" Toya asked confused

"I told Hisui here the we're not supposed to know who each other are and now she calling everyone maybe you are then there name" Yukito said laughing a little

"Hehe, let's go maybe-you-are-the-cutest-little-flower-ever, we're gonna run over the song one more time so you don't mess up" Hisui said to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko puffed her cheeks cutely.

"Mou! Hisui-chan, are you implying that i'm gonna mess up?" Nadeshiko said cutely

"Hehe who ever said I'm Hisui-chan my little tenshi?" Hisui said prancing off

Nadeshiko sighed and turned to Yukito and Toya "Gomen, she can be a little weird when she's hyper" she smiled then walked away after Hisui.

"She's cute..." Toya said

"I wonder who she is, she kind of looks familiar..." Yukito said

"Is that what all girl scholaries look like?" Toya asked

"Hmm.. i don't know" Yukito said

"Well if they do all look like that, we should get our eyes checked if we never noticed them" Toya said smirking

"Hehe is Toya thinking dirty thoughts?" Yukito teased

"No! You've been hanging out with Hisui too much you just said hehe!" Toya snapped back

"There's no law against saying hehe, anyway i have to go, remind me to punch Ryu after this" Yukito said walking off. Toya smirked wondering what Yukito had to do for his dare. But what came next he was not ready for.

When the Dance starts

Nadeshiko was with Hisui, Kyo, and Hanami by the punch table, Kyo and Hanami were drinking punch while Nadeshiko was pacing worried about messing up (thanks to hisui and her encouraging words) and Hisui was just standing there giggling at Nadeshiko (a/n: Hisui is a very happy-go-lucky character, i wish she was really a character in my fanfic cause then i'd be happy cause she's probably the best character i have ever made up, and i really like the name Hanami...by the way Hisui means Jade and Hanami, well i just added a ha to nami and nami means wave...)

"Please give a warm welcome to our student council president, whom without this dance could have never been possible, give it up to Ame Yukito!" the student council vice-president said. Yukito then stepped out.

Hanami almost choked to death on her punch and started to cough and laugh at the same time and her face was bright red, Kyo's punch came spitting out of his mouth (anime-style), Nadeshiko giggled to herself trying to contain her laughter, and Hisui doubled over laughing while pointing at Yukito, while everyone else cracked up (including the audience, and i already described what Ruka looked like in chapter 12)

"Ahem..." Yukito said clearing his throat and blushing while thinking _'I am so going to kill Ryu!_' and Ruka was thinking _' I AM SOOO GONNA KILL NARUMI!!' _

_"_I welcome you all to our three night masquerade ball! Our only rule is you can not tell who you are dancing with who you really are! So have fun with it!" Yukito tried his best to say through his fake buck teeth, which just made people giggle "And to start off our night we will have an anonymous singer performing our beginning song!" Yukito said and Nadeshiko and Hisui walked onto the stage. Hisui sat down at the piano and Nadeshiko walked up to the mic and started to sing.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the walgreens

sleeping on a palm tree

feel the rush of the ocean

get on board a fast train

travel on a jet plane

Far away

I would pray

and breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

swinging around revolving doors

maybe i don't know where they'll take me

but gotta keep moving on

moving on moving on

fly away

breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

you gotta

Take a risk

take a chance

make a change

and breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place i come from

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Breakaway

Breakaway...

(a/n: the song is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson [disclaimer's: i do not own it the lyrics aren't accurate cause my internet was broken and i had to write down the lyrics by ear while listening to the song besides the first part i had in chapter 13)

The audience was in awe and on the verge of tears and they started to clap widly and cheer [the audience watching the play and the people in the play

"Arigatou, i hope you all have a good time!" Nadeshiko said and walked off

"Sugoi!" Hanami said

"Arigatou Hanami-chan" Nadeshiko said. All of a sudden Hanami's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open a little in shock and Nadeshiko felt someone tap her shoulder and spun around only to be shocked at who had just tapped her

"Excuse me, may i have this dance?" Toya asked extending out his hand for her

"Um of course" she said and took Toya's hand

"Um just to let you know, I'm not the best dancer" Nadeshiko warned him

"Haha, just follow my lead" Toya said to her and they began to dance. Nadeshiko could feel the glares of the girls burning through her back she even used her ice alice to cool off the heat coming from there glares (btw Nadeshiko's alice is ice in the play)

"You're doing fine" Toya said

"I have a great lead" she said smiling

"I'm Mikazuki Toya" Toya said.

Nadeshiko raised her eyebrow at him

"I thought we weren't supposed to give away our identities" she said smiling

"I know, just telling you my name cause i want to" Toya said

"mm" she said. They kept dancing and dancing until they danced the night away. They finally stopped dancing and walked over to the punch stand to get a drink

"That was fun" Toya said

"Mmm" Nadeshiko agreed while drinking her punch

"So, how am i gonna be able to find you tomorrow night?" Toya asked. Nadeshiko smiled at the thought.

"You'll have to look for me now won't you?" Nadeshiko said smiling

"What are you going to wear?" Toya asked

"Hehe, that's up to yousei-chan" Nadeshiko said

"Yousei-chan??" Toya questioned

"A weird friend of mine" Nadeshiko asked

"So.. are you a scholarie?" Toya asked

"..." Nadeshiko didn't respond "What time is it?" Nadeshiko asked, Toya looked down at his watch. "11:38" Toya said. Nadeshiko eyes widened in shock _11:38 already? _"Gomen Mikazuki-kun, i have to go" Nadeshiko said and walked away quickly looking for Hisui. She found Hisui with Yukito.

"Haha! I'm never going to get tired of this! You look SO DIFFERENT Yuki-kun!" Hisui said to Yukito

"I didn't want to chicken out of the dare!" Yukito said

"Hisui-chan!!" Nadeshiko said

"Eh?" She looked at the clock "AHH!! YOU HAVE TO GO HURRY HURRY!!! JA YUKITO-KUN!" Hisui said running with Nadeshiko.

"Strange aren't they?" Toya said walking up to Yukito

"That girl, asked me what time it was a ran off" Toya explained

"Curfew you think??" Yukito asked

"Curfew the night of the dance?" Toya said

"Well, maybe there parents are worried about them not paying attention, scholaries need to keep there grades up" Yukito explained

"More like cinderella" Toya said looking at the clock

"Cinderella..." Yukito repeated

"Cinderella" Toya concluded.

xxxxxxxxxxxTo Be Continuedxxxxxxxxxxxxx

me: YAYYY MY INTERNET FINALLY WORKED (btw i added this on a day after i first wrote this chapter)

hotaru: ...i am not in the play at all...

me: at least you got those pictures of ruka-kun!

hotaru: your right.

me: hehe let's all hope the play will only have one more part to it!

hotaru: Please Review


	15. Chapter 15: Opening Night Finale

me: yay yay yay!! the final part to the playyyyyy section! thank goshness cause i was getting sick of the play. personally the dance was wayyyyy too long! but i made it kinda short too...hmm... im sorry if it they play was WAY WAY WAY rushed but i just wanted to get it over with. Anyway i was gonna update sooner then this, but i was working on my other story Ranked... hehe i hope i don't delete this one like that other story i never even got 3 chapter of. heh heh

natsume: quitter.

me:it was a bad story..

mikan: you should believe in yourself more!

me: no thank you. and here's the play!!

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Opening Night Finale

Nadeshiko was panting by the time she got home, she plopped down on the couch exhausted breathing heavily praying that she wouldn't get an asthma attack. When she had cooled down a bit the phone rang. She picked up the phone

"Mushi-Mushi, Gin & Majo Residence, Nadeshiko speaking" she said

"You're awake." Chou said on the other line (it was on speakerphone)

"Hai" Nadehsiko said

"Good. Shi and Inu forgot their keys. Open the door for them when they get home, they should be back in about half an hour." Chou instructed.

"Hai Majo-Oka-san" Nadeshiko said

"Night." Chou said and hung up.

"Not even a good night" Nadeshiko said to herself. She got up from the couch.

"I should change before Majo-onee-sans get home." she said and went towards her room.

Next Scene...At School

"Ohayou, Hanami-chan, Hisui-chan, Kyo-kun" Nadeshiko greeted as she sat down at her homeroom table.

"Ohayou Nadeshiko-chan" they said back

"So wasn't the dance last night awesome?" Hanami asked

"It was fun, and Yuki-kun dressed up like that! That's priceless, i'm glad i didn't miss it!" Hisui rejoiced, she was regaled by the fact Yukito had to dress up weird.

"Hehe, flirting much Hisui-chan?" Nadeshiko said

"Eh? I am? Not really, we're just friends" Hisui said blushing

"You're the one to talk Nadeshiko-chan" Hanami said and smirked

"Urusei Hanami-chan!!" Nadeshiko complained

"Hisui" Yukito said walking up to them with Toya.

"Hai Yuki-kun?" Hisui said

"Ah.. I was wondering if you could get another song ready and have the same person as last night sing it? Cause we've been getting requests for her to sing the final song for the dance..." Yukito explained

"This is you're lucky day! Cause Nadeshiko-chan here is gonna help me write it! neh Nadeshiko-chan?" Hisui asked. Nadeshiko raised her eyebrow at Hisui.

"I am??" she asked dragging Hisui over to a corner to talk in private.

"Don't play dumb Na-Na-chan! I know you copied my alice that time at the festival!" Hisui accused (a/n: btw in the play mikan had the copy alice too hehe... she was getting madder by the second first the name then the alice!)

"I did not Hisui-chan" Nadeshiko corrected her

"But you can still copy it now!" Hisui said

"Do you want me to _take_ it?" Nadeshiko asked in a more serious tone

"Of course not silly!!" Hisui got up and walked over to Yukito she put her hands out to gesture toward him

"How could you not help Yuki-kun in his time of NEED?!?" Hisui asked

"Eh... you're that girl i bumped into." Yukito stated.

"Oh yeah...Fine i'll help" Nadeshiko said and walked back over to her seat and picked up a book.

"Arigatou Hisui-chan you really saved us" Yukito thanked her

"Heh Heh, are you gonna have to dress up like that again Yuki-kun?" Hisui asked

"Thank Kami, no i don't" Yukito said

"That's too bad! It really was funny, well then Ja!" Hisui said and pranced over to her seat next to Nadeshiko and sat down.

"She is pretty cute" Toya said talking about Nadeshiko (natsume was thinking about how many ways he could beat the crap out of Narumi when he said this line)

"Told ya" Yukito said

"I'm gonna wait for my cinderella" Toya said smiling

"Do what you want" Yukito said and walked to his homeroom seat.

(OK I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE ABOUT THE SECOND NIGHT OF THE DANCE. SO LET'S JUST SAY NADESHIKO WORE A PRETTY DRESS, SHE DANCED WITH TOYA ALL NIGHT AND THEN LEFT BEFORE MIDNIGHT AGAIN. HOW BOUT THAT?)

Next Day... At School

"Nadeshiko-chan! Time to work on our song!" Hisui said after the bell rang marking that free period had begun

"Ah... ok" Nadeshiko said and got up, she bumped into someone on the way out

"Gomen" Nadeshiko said getting up and extended her hand out to help the other person.

"It's fine" Toya said and took her hand and she helped him up

"Well then, Ja" Nadeshiko said and walked away, ...sheesh what's got her in a bad mood... haha back to the story

"Oh Yuki-kun!! I need you to do me a favor!" Hisui said to Yuki

"Yeah?" Yukito asked Hisui

"The song me and Nadeshiko-chan wrote... needs a guy part, it's a duet" Hisui said

"So you want me to find a good guy singer?" Yukito said

"If you could oh so pretty please!" Hisui pleaded

"Of course" Yukito smirked "In fact i have someone perfect in mind!"

"That's great! But Nadeshiko-chan told me that our friend can't stay after to practice anymore cause she has to catch up on her work..." Hisui explained, actually they said that because Nadeshiko's singer identity is supposed to be secretttt.

"Oh well I'm sure he knows how to sing by himself! They'll do just fine!" Yukito said goodbye and went over to Toya.

Next Scene: Music Room After School

"I can't believe Yuki got me here." Toya said to Hisui and Nadeshiko as he walked into the music room. Nadeshiko was playing the song on the piano and Hisui was humming along. Toya only agreed because he wanted to sing with his cinderella hoping to find out who she was. Nadeshiko played the last note then ended it with an extra chord that she had added in.

"Let's start" Nadeshiko said and started playing the piano "Hisui you sing with him" Nadeshiko said

"Me???" Hisui said in shock

"No that other imaginary Hisui standing next to you, no duh it's you. Come on don't be shy" Nadeshiko said and sang the first part for her.

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or a happy ever after

Toya joined in with her

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Hmm, you're pulling me

they sang as a duet. Then Nadshiko stopped and Hisui sang with Toya

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am

You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

All of sudden Hisui stopped singing and she said "To Na-Na-Chan!" Nadeshiko was confused but sang even though she didn't want Toya to find out who she was because of her voice.

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah)

Nadeshiko ended the song with a beautiful part she added on.

"Hisui-chan, why'd you stop singing?" Nadeshiko asked her

Hisui shrugged. "I'm not the one singing anyway, i'm going to be playing the piano"

"Where are you going to be?" Toya asked Nadeshiko

"I'm not going to the dance thanks to my onee-sans" Nadeshiko explained

"Who are your sisters?" Toya asked

"Majo Inu and Shi, know them?" Nadeshiko told him

"Ohhhh those two.." Toya said sympathetically

"Oh well! Tonight's the last night of it right?" Nadeshiko said cheerful again

"That's right Na-Na!" Hisui said

"Right.. _yousei-chan_" Nadeshiko said laughing at the memory

"Urusei! Stupid glitter cloud can said it wouldn't get anywhere!" Hisui said

"Huh?" Toya asked

"Nademoni" Hisui said

"Hisui, play the piano so you don't mess up tonight" Nadeshiko laughed

"I will not mess up cause i have my music alice!" Hisui stated

"And how is your control over that exactly?" Nadeshiko asked

"Wonderful!" Hisui said

"Fine. Come here. Play." Nadeshiko said getting up. Hisui sat down and started to play but messed up.

"NA-NA YOU NULLIFIED IT!!" Hisui complained

"Hehe" Nadeshiko laughed "I have to go help my onee-sans get ready for the dance, Ja! Gampatte!" Nadeshiko said and walked away

"Well then, Ja" Toya said and walked away.

"We will now take a short intermission" the narrator said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired Hotaru!" Mikan said

"Deal with it." Hotaru said and mikan pouted.

"Lazy" Natsume said lying down

"Natsume i didn't know you were such a good singer!! You never actually sang at rehearsel!" Mikan said ignoring his insult.

"Tch" Natsume said annoyed

"What! It was a compliment!" Mikan said

"Mikan.Clothes.Change." Hotaru said

"Oh! Okay Hotaru!" Mikan said prancing off to change into her next outfit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will now continue our program." the narrator said (a/n: btw did i say before the narrator was koko?? Well i lied if i did cause koko is Kyo)

"You look wonderful Nadeshiko-chan!" Hisui said jumping up and hopping. This dress was gold and fit tight but nicely on her body. The dress ended at about her knees, and it was a spaghetti strap. The dress was kind of wrinkled near her rib area but it made it look pretty and there were sparkles on it. It matched nicely with her silver flats, white mask, straightened hair, gold chandelier earrings, and her gold bangles.

"You do too!" Nadeshiko said. Hisui was wearing a green dress that looked like a pixie dress. It was the same color as tinkerbell's dress but hers was a spaghetti strap with some sparkles then it went to a little above her knee where at the bottom it was cut so the fabric looked like T's and she was wearing white ballerina shoes where one had ribbons that looped around her leg up to her knee, and the other tied at her ankle and she had a green mask.

"Let's gooo!!" Hisui said and dragged Nadeshiko out.

At the Dance...

"And before we end our night we will have a special performance" Yukito greeted them (he was now looking NORMAL). "To end the last night of the dance please welcome our anonymous singer, and her not-so-anonymous partner!" Yukito said and Toya and Nadeshiko walked up and Hisui started playing the piano.

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or a happy ever after

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am

You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah)

(the song is you are the music in me from high school musical, i do not own in)

The crowd cheered wildly for them and they stepped off stage.

"You're a wonderful singer" Nadeshiko said to him

"As are you" Toya said

"Thank you" Nadeshiko said

"So are you ever going to tell me what your name is?" Toya asked

"Nope" Nadeshiko replied

"Then how will i ever find you??" Toya asked

"You'll have to look now won't you?" Nadeshiko said. She looked at the clock 11:30, she really should get going

"One last dance?" Toya asked her

"Of course" they danced and danced, for longer then she thought. Nadeshiko looked at the clock after they finished dancing, 11:48

"Oh.my.gosh. I have to go!" Nadeshiko screamed and ran.

"Oi Matte!" Toya said chasing after her, in Nadeshiko's rush she lost her right shoe but didn't even notice because she was in such a hurry,

"She really is my cinderella.." Toya said as he picked up the shoe.

---------------------------

Nadeshiko made it home just in time to hear the phone ringing.

"MUSHI-MUSHI!!" Nadeshiko answered

"You sound jumpy." Chou said

"Gomen, i was having a nightmare and the phone woke me up" Nadeshiko said

"Whatever. Remember to open the door for Inu and Shi." Chou said and hung up,

"That was a close one!" Nadeshiko said panting then she quickly ran to her room and changed in time before Inu and Shi got home. She noticed that her right foot was bare.

------------------------------

The Next Day At School...

"Toya-kun hates me now" Nadeshiko said sadly as she sat on a table in her class during free period with Hisui, Hanami, and Kyo.

"Cheer up Nadeshiko-chan!" Hanami said

"Wah! I even lost my shoe, gomen Hisui!" Nadeshiko apologized.

"Ei, it's fine" Hisui smirked, she knew Toya was having all the girls try on the shoe and she knew it would only fit Nadeshiko, she had told Kyo and Hanami and they had all hatched a plan.

"You mean likeeee this?" Kyo said smirking and grabbing Nadeshiko's shoe and ran for it

"AHH! KYO-KUN GIVE IT BACK!" Nadeshiko said chasing after him. They ran through the entire classroom

"nope it doesn't fit you" Ryo said to Inu who was said and Shi who was crying

"NO FAIR!!!" they cried

"Oi, Mikazuki, there aren't that many people left" Ryo said to Toya putting down a sheet of paper of people's foot that didn't fit

"It has to be someone" Toya said determined. Just then Kyo ran by with Nadeshiko's shoe

"Give it back KYO!!" she screamed and then slipped on Ryo's paper her bare right foot just so happened to slip into the shoe and then she landed on her butt with a oof.

"Itaiiiii" Nadeshiko whined and Toya helped her up

"Dajobu?" Toya asked

"Eh hai!" Toya looked down at her foot in shock. The shoe fit perfectly, Nadeshiko noticed this and began to laugh nervously

"Eh hahaha... looks like i'm busted!" Nadeshiko said rather sadly

"This is..." toya started

"good!" Toya said

"It is??" Nadeshiko asked

"Well now i don't have to decide which one's greater right? You or my cinderella, since your both the same person" Toya explained. Nadeshiko was shocked.

"And my wait is over..." Toya said and they were very close together and there faces were getting closer... The curtain fell.

"And in the end the two lived the rest of there school lives happily ever after, they both went to a good college, and well the rest is history. We hope you all find your happily ever after" The narrator said.

--------------------------------------------

The curtain was open and everyone was bowing and the crowd was cheering wildly and roses were being thrown on the stage.

"That was fun!!" Mikan said

"For an idiot like you" Natsume said

"No Hyuuga, I'm sure you had fun too" Hotaru said smirking a little and holding up a camera for Natsume to see. The camera had a picture of Mikan and Natsume's faces really close together from the play. It really did look like they were gonna kiss. Mikan blushed hard and Natsume hid his blush by looking away.

"Fufufufufu..." Hotaru laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I wish all my reader's a happily ever after as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

me: the play is finally over! it was kinda rushed at the end but whatever.

hotaru: fufufufufu, being evil.

me: is fun, yes i agree, the funny thing is each one of the play chapters took me more then one day to write!!

natsume: that's cause your stupid

me: shut up.

koko: Please Review!

me: yay! koko got to talk! oh and what he said, Please Review!!


	16. Chapter 16: Sudden Meeting

me: i kinda had writer's block, i had no idea what to write and i didn't want to end the story just yet i wanted to stall it a few more chapters so the long awaited secret revealing will be here... in a few more chapters...

mikan: stalling is bad!! you've been stalling for about 9 chapters now!

me: i know i know but it'd be so sad if i just ended this so early i want to have at least... well i don't know 19 chapters which is only 3 more which means there might be a few more then that...

natsume: this stories too long, people are going to lose interest.

me: please don't give up on meee! i promise i won't drag the story only a few more chapters of the torture of my writing ;)

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

mikan: are you a pessimist?

me: possiblyy... nahh jk! i'm actually usually pretty optimistic and hyper... haha anyway before i start the chapter the chapter, lately i've had this huge desire to make new characters i don't know why. winkwink and ANOTHER THING! Thank you ALLLLLL FOR YOUR REVIEWSSS:

JC-zala(thank you for all your reviews from like chappie 1!), Irumi Kanzaki, kmc27(why thank you), Fantisylover, melissa 1995(thanks for all you reviews from like the beginning too!), sakurahua2x (hehe i'll try to update sooner..) , chibi strawberry neko (sorry for making you wait), comicworm(i hope you liked the dance), midnight blue123 (well i tried not to make it too much like cinderella story but if it turned out that way then i guess it did. hehe) this is just the first page of people that reviewed i'll get to the second page and third page and etc. in the next chapter! so if i forgot you or mispelled your name, sorry! another thing is i'm so mad cause i had this little notebook where i kept the japanese words that i would use for names and for some reason it's GONE and it took me forever to write out all those [ so the names and mtake me sooo long to make cause i want my names to have meaning... hehe

**Chapter 16: Sudden Meeting**

Mikan was in her dressing room changing her clothes trying not to put too much pressure on her tired arms (from training remember) when all of a sudden a dagger flew into the room with a note attached to it. Mikan walked over to the dagger, pulled it out of the wall and read the note:

_Dear Mayonaka Nadeshiko:_

_I call for you you to report to the usual meeting place a.s.a.p._

_We'll be waiting._

_-Persona_

"tch" Mikan said when she read the note, she used her copy alice and teleported to her room where she quickly put on her middle school uniform (that she forced persona to give her for her cover) her earring, mask, ring, hair pendant, and switched her necklace back. She put her hair up into a ponytail and grabbed her swords. She jumped out the window and tree hopped her way over to the usual meeting place in the Northern Woods.

**Mikan/Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

I jumped down from the tree and i scanned around the area, stupid persona i'm exhausted from the play and now a sudden meeting? This better be good

"Took you long enough" i glared at Natsume who was leaning against a tree like he had been here for hours, how did he get changed so fast?

"How was your play" i asked non-chalantly like i didn't know how that went.

"Fine" he said blushing a little, i wonder what that was for... (mikan's dense but he's blusing about the picture" I raised my eyebrow at him

"What's the blush for" i said

"It's not a blush" Natsume said glaring at me. I took off my mask, not that i needed it right now and it was getting stuffy after being on stage and jumping trees.

"You never wear your mask. why." i said sounding not-caring but i was actually curious.

"What's the point? Everyone knows who the kuro neko is anyway. I only need it for missions to control my limit (that sounded kinda bleach to me.. hehe)" Natsume answered

"Sou." i said and looked up at the stars, it was so pretty. What would it be like, to be a star shining brightly in the night sky, making everyone that looks at you feel different, happy sad nostalgic or awe? Knowing that as a star you can make a change, always shining? I exhaled and saw a puff of air, it was actually pretty cold out tonight...

"And you said you don't like tardiness?" Natsume said, i looked over in the direction he was speaking to, Persona.

"How was your play Kuro Neko?" Persona said

"Why did you call us here?" Natsume asked getting slightly irritated. What a short-tempered guy!

"The day of your mission is coming soon. Be prepared, since this is a very important mission you will have the assistance of a new classmate. She is very strong, almost as strong as you Nadeshiko, in fact she is your age Natsume, you will meet her in your class tomorrow" Persona said

"Another new kid? Just great that makes what 3?" Natsume sneered, earning him a bonk in the head from me

"Oi. It's hard being new, G-A-K-I" I said

"Teme, who you calling gaki" Natsume said angry, it was fun to call people older then me a gaki, being nadeshiko does have quite a few upsides.

"You" i replied non-chalantly even though on the inside i wanted to break out in laughter.

"You two look like you're having fun. Well then you are dismissed." Persona said and disappeared. I could feel a glare digging into me.

"What's wrong with thinking new kids are annoying?" Natsume said. This made me mad, this kid had no idea how hard it is to be a new kid does he! He used to always complain when he was little!! Wait, what's this about him being little? Am i being dellusional? I never knew him when he was little... which reminds me i still need to ask him about the random stuff i'm remembering.. well back to me being mad!

"Tch. Dumbass." i said irritated and walked away

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Jeez what's her problem, i've never seen her mad before. All i did was say new kids are annoying, well she's a new kid so i think she thinks i mean she's annoying? She's not a sensitive person... is she? Maybe i shouldn't have said that, it's pretty hard being the new kid, like how i used to always move. Whatever I'm tired.

**Normal P.O.V.**

In School...

"Class! Let me introduce to you our new transfer student!" Narumi said dancing in his spot "Please welcome Ishi Yuki-chan!" A girl with white hair, one blue eye, and one green eye walked into the room, normally you would think she looked strange but she was actually very beautiful and she looked unique as well. The girl looked at Mikan and Natsume with joy in her eyes, while those two looked at her with widened eyes

"Ohayou! (it was morning durr lol) Watashi wa Ishi Yuki-desu! Yoroushikun onegai shi mas!" she said and bowed a little

"Yuki!" Mikan finally said recovering from shock

"It's nice to see you again Mi-chan!" Yuki said

"Oi. Shiro Nekkyousha" Natsume said (the name literally means white maniac referring to her white hair, and him obviously making fun of her"

"Urusei yajuu!" Yuki said back at him (yajuu means beast) Mikan was shocked when she heard Natsume call Yuki that, it seemed so familiar... but why?

"Eh? Natsume you know Yuki-chan?" Mikan asked Natsume

"What are you talking about polka? we all used to h..." Natsume tried to say but all of a sudden a piece of duck tape was thrown and landed right on Natsume's mouth stopping him from talking

"Heh heh, hai Mikan! I met him after i moved!" Yuki said

"Eh? But you were so close after you moved, i never met him.." Mikan said confused

"Well he came here soon after" Yuki explained

"oh..." Mikan said then she noticed the whole class was staring

"Mikan you know Yuki-chan?" one of them asked

"Hai! Yuki is my shougai no tomo (life-long friend)!" Mikan said

"Hai Hai! Now does anyone have any questions for yuki-chan?" Narumi asked

"Hai, what's you star-ranking?" Sumire asked

"Three-star! " Yuki answered

"What's you alice abilities class?" Koko's flying friend guy (forgot his name) asked

"Hehe, dangerous abilities..." Yuki answered giggling a little, Just like Natsume was what a lot of people were thinking. Then it dawned on Natsume who the new girl that was doing the mission with him would be.

"What is your alice?" Nonoko asked. Yuki smiled.

Yuki said winked and then put her index finger near her mouth as if saying 'Sh'

"Ki-me-tsu"

To Be Continued...

me: is it short? sorry if it is. like i said i kind of have writer's block but it is a-okay!

yuki: heh heh heh i ended the story with a secretttt!

natsume: isn't that wonderful nekkyousha

mikan: don't pick on yuki-chan!

yuki: that's right BAKAAAAA!

Koko: Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17: I want the Truth

me: my my my there have been some major misunderstandings about why i put Yuki in the story. No she is not here to take Natsume away from Mikan by being all flirty flirt with him. Natsume only teased her to show that they are friends. So sorry for the misunderstandings. But, i can tell you now that Yuki is very important in this story even if i introduced her so late!

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

yuki: i get shivers even IMAGINING flirting with Natsume! EEK! GROSS

natsume: i feel the same way.

mikan: hehe you two are funny!

**Chapter 17: I want the truth**

The bell rung and Natsume dragged Yuki over to a corner, he had some major questions for her.

Natsume's P.O.V.

"Oi, baka, why'd you lie to the baka over there, and why was she so confused about how we knew each other?" I asked her. She sighed and looked me straight in the eye

"Do you really think... that when both of us moved at the same time around the same time that her parents died, it was easy for her? I was still close when i moved so i still saw her on weekends sometimes, but you came all the way here. Everyone she was so used to seeing everyday, you me her mom her dad, all taken away from her just like that... I visited her every chance i got when she was at her Ji-chan's house. I even skipped school to see her when she was going through... Here come with me" she said

We walked outside and found a spot by the sakura tree and sat down.

"When we all left, Mikan was traumatized, she would barely eat anything, she rarely went outside, she would cry over the tiniest thing, and she refused to talk except to me. She stopped going to school and she stopped doing anything she normally did. She wasn't energetic anymore, she just gave up." Yuki said sadly remembering the past.

"What do you mean she gave up? The baka gave up just because we weren't there anymore? That's not the her i knew" i said confused

"Were you not listening? She gave up EVERYTHING! Anything she normally did, smiling laughing waking up late eating playing EVERYTHING!" she stopped and she started to cry a little

"Then one day... she collapsed" Yuki said

"...Collapsed?" i asked

"She fainted, dropped there and then on the spot while i was over. She was in the hospital, she didn't wake up for a whole 3 weeks. I was so worried... i was afraid that she would never wake up again. But one day she did wake up, i was so happy until something strange happened..." Yuki explained

"What do you mean STRANGE??" i asked impatiently

"She couldn't remember anything about her parents" she paused "and...you" I felt like someone had just hit pause while i was going at 200 mph and i was tumbling over.

"She couldn't remember.. me?" i said to myself in shock

"The doctor said that his theory was she forgot about anyone that had left her that she didn't see again after they left, so she remembered me because i came back to visit, but her parents and you never came back" Yuki explained the doctor's theory

"Polka has to know..." i said suddenly

"I agree... we should tell her" Yuki said. She got up and started to walk but stopped and she gasped and dropped her bag. I looked over at what was in front of her and my eyes widened. Mikan...

"Natsume..." Mikan said and she ran towards us and did something unexpected. She hugged me. I could feel my face warming up and tried to stop it.

Mikan's P.O.V.

I can't believe what i just heard. I don't remember this at all, i remember being in the hospital but i don't remember Natsume! Ji-chan told me all about my parents, but why didn't anyone tell me about Natsume??

"Gomen Natsume... Gomen for not remembering you, hontoni gomenne" i apologized and tears were flowing out of my eyes

"Are you done apologizing yet?" Natsume said, i looked up at him, he was looking at me with caring eyes

"I could care less if you don't remember me that was my own fault, but at least now you know" Natsume said. I nodded my head, i was happy that Natsume forgave me but then i frowned

"Yuki..." i said

"Heh heh, hai?" she said

"Why didn't anyone tell me about Natsume?" i asked Yuki

"Well, we told you about your parents cause you were bound to ask where your parents were, but we decided to keep Natsume a secret, to keep you from getting hurt again" Yuki explained

"Oh.." i said, i closed my eyes and though for a second. Secrets. I thought about me being Nadeshiko and keeping it a secret from Natsume and everyone else, i thought about the missions i had been doing secret from everyone else besides hotaru, secrets like Yuki's alice, missions and yuki? Wait persona mentioned a new girl coming to our class Natsume's age.. which means it's... yuki?!?!?

"Yuki!" I shot up looking at her in shock. She gave me a nervous look

"Hai?"

"You're!" i was about to say but then i saw Yuki shaking her head nervously and indicating towards Natsume. Crap, Nadeshiko's a secret! Wait how does Yuki know i'm nadeshiko? Whatever i need a cover-up!

"She's?" Natsume asked me

"Umm, she's HERE!" I exclaimed

"No duh. You really are slow" Natsume said

"I meant! She's HERE so let's have a party!!" I said and a smile was playing on Yuki's features. She loved a good party.

"I like it!" Yuki said

"And i'll plan it!" i said, Natsume was giving us looks like we were a bunch of maniacs

"Mi-chan let's go get decorations! And plan the partyy it should be two nights from now! Yeah Natsume make sure you're there!" Yuki said dragging me away.

**Once they were far away enough from Natsume...**

"Mikan! That was close! You almost told Natsume you were Nadeshiko" Yuki said

"Yuki! How'd you know that i was Nadeshiko?!" i asked her

"Mi-chan, do i look like a baka to you? Once Persona told me what your alices were i knew right away it was you. He only said elemental but you can't lie to me, i was always the one who knew about your powers even before we knew they were alices!" Yuki said

"Speaking of alices, i never knew you had one Yuki-chan!" I exclaimed

"Neither did i" Yuki said

"What is it?" I asked

"Can't tell you Mi-chan!" Yuki said smiling

"Demo! Aren't i your shougai no tomo!" i complained

"still can't tell you! Anyway let's plan this party!" Yuki said skipping forward

"Eh?? We're REALLY going to have it?!?" i asked in shock

"Of course! You know what happens when you mention a party in front of me Mi-chan" Yuki said deviously. I sighed and ran forward as well. Me and my big mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxx To be continued

xxxxx

me: that was a rather short chapter.

hotaru: why yes it was

me: sorry that it was so short, i have writer's block. as you can tell i told you the secret. Well i told you part of it.

mikan: what do you mean by part?!?!?

me: MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! that is for you to find out BY... READING THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!

natsume: pure evil

me: muahahhaha i know it is!

koko: Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18: Feeling Sick?

me: i have writers block. that's not good. i have it for all 3 of my stories x(

natsume: no.

me: well people reading this probably only read this one story i wrote, but if you've read all 3 of them i love you LOTS! but i love all of you who read this story too because you all make me feel more confident about my writing skills.

natsume: even if there terrible.

me: shut up.

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

me: i'm so sad. the manga chapters of gakuen alice are gone. temporarily possibly. permanently possibly. i'm depressed by this...

natsume: You'll never see me in manga again...

me: not until it comes out in america in december. you see when i let Natsume talk he's kind of speaking for that negative nagging part of me

natsume: i'm a nagger??

me: yes. you see?

mikan: um.. this is a rather long opening.

me: and mikan is that point out the obvious part of me.

mikan: hey! i don't belong to you! All rights are to Higuchi Tachibana remember??

me: right right.

**Chapter 18: Feeling Sick?**

"Oooo! Or are these decorations cuter? Which one Mikan-chan, stars of hearts?" Yuki asked.

"Stars of course!" Mikan said

"Stars it is" Yuki giggled. She was on top of a ladder and was hooking long dangling stars to the ceiling. Mikan plopped onto a chair and said

"Here Yuki-chan, let me help" With one flick of a finger the big pile of decorations on the ground had disappeared and were all now dangling from the ceiling (i missed the magic alice, didn't you?)

Yuki giggled "That person's magic alice.. it's pretty useful isn't it?" Mikan sighed and looked down at her hand. "I guess it is, isn't it.." "But even so i still consider it a curse Yuki"

"And you always have" Yuki said

"Always will" Mikan added

"We'll see" Yuki whispered smiling to herself

"Now that our work here is done let's go, we have training to do" Mikan said getting up. Yuki pouted

"What about the invitations?" Yuki said. Mikan sighed again, she snapped her fingers and a pile of invitations popped up, she pulled her arms away from each other and the invitations slid off the pile and flew away then disappeared.

"Taken care of. Now let's go" Mikan said and grabbed Yuki by the wrist and they teleported to Mikan's room so mikan could get her disguise stuff.

"Do you need anything?" Nadeshiko a.k.a. Mikan said to Yuki.

"Mmmm i need my mask!" Yuki said joyfully.

"Ok." Nadeshiko said and they teleported to Yuki's room. Yuki grabbed her mask and Mikan was about to teleport them when Yuki stopped her.

"We haven't started training yet, don't wear yourself out" Yuki said. Nadeshiko shrugged and they walked out the door. Right then walked out they ran into, Ruka. (Now Nadeshiko wasn't wearing her mask people.)

"Nadeshiko-san!" Ruka said.

"Ruka" Nadeshiko said

"And this is.. eh? Ishi-san?" Ruka said trying to look into Yuki's mask. Yuki giggled and took off her mask.

"Hello Ruka-kun!" Yuki said smiling.

"How have you been, Ruka?" Nadeshiko asked

"Good you?" Ruka asked

"Good" Nadeshiko said

"And i am wonderful" Yuki said still smiling

"Gomen Ruka, but we have to go, we have to..." Nadeshiko sneezed

"Excuse me.. we have to go" Nadeshiko said

"Oh well then, Ja!" Ruka said

"Ja" Nadeshiko and Yuki said, then Nadeshiko sneezed again.

"Are you catching a cold?" Yuki asked worried

"I'm fine, just a little headache and some sneezing" Nadeshiko said

(I'm gonna skip the training part since it's basically the same stuff, fighting practicing blah blah...)

"You are dismissed" Persona said and he disappeard. Nadeshiko was feeling worse then ever but she kept it a secret.

"Gomen, Mi-chan, i have an errand to take care of, is it ok if you go back by yourself?" Yuki said, Natsume was already gone.

"It's fine" Nadeshiko said and with that Yuki ran off. Not feeling too well Nadeshiko decided to walk home rather then using her alice. She pulled off her earring but kept on her mask and began to walk. She was walking but each step she felt heavier and heavier until she could barely walk anymore. The world began to spin and then she collapsed on the ground. Lucky for her two people just so happened to be walking by(more like one was chasing the other) and one of them saw her and she rushed over to help her.

"Eh? Imai, where are you running to!" Ruka said then he glanced over and saw someone on the ground. He rushed over as well, only to see it was Nadeshiko. Hotaru placed her hand on her forehead.

"It's hot" Hotaru said

"Is she ok??" Ruka asked

"It seems like a cold" Hotaru said

"We should take her to the infirmary" Ruka said

"That would be too troublesome, they would blame it on her training and then she would just get in trouble with Persona for being weak" Hotaru said

"Oh.." Ruka said

"I'll take her to my lab, since it is nearby. You carry her" Hotaru said. Ruka picked her up and they rushed to Hotaru's lab. When they got there Hotaru told Ruka to set Nadeshiko down on the bed. Hotaru walked over with a basin full of water and a towel. She soaked the towel then removed Nadeshiko's mask and put it on her forehead.

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

What!? I stared at Nadeshiko-san who was now.. Sakura!

"Now that you know Nogi, i suggest you tell no one, seeing it is a secret" Imai threatened but non-chalantly.

"Hai!" I said, i was still shocked.

"Mikan!" the door burst open and i screamed and jumped up from my chair in shock.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yuki who had just burst through the door rushed over to Mikan's side, ignoring the still in shock Ruka.

"Is she ok?" Yuki said

"She's fine. She took some medicine and she should be cooling off soon" Hotaru said

"Thank gosh! I leave her alone to walk home and this is what happens! She should have told me if she didn't feel well!" Yuki complained. Ruka was still in his shock stance, and Hotaru took out her Baka Gun,

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"ITAI!! IMAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ruka asked rubbing his head.

"For being a baka." Hotaru said and took out a jar of crab brains (..yum?)

"I was not being a baka! And should you really be eating weird things at a time like this?" Ruka said. Hotaru put the spoon in the jar. She slipped her hand into her pocket. And took out a piece of paper.

"Ishi-san. Would you like this picture? I will give you a discount" Hotaru said to Yuki.

"Oo! What's the picture of?" Yuki said prancing over

"IMAI-SAN! NOOOO!! ONEGAII!" RUka pleaded

"Then shut up." Hotaru said

"Yes." Ruka said and Hotaru put the picture away. _Strange relationship_ Yuki thought.

"Oh my gosh" a voice said, everyone snapped there heads to the source of the voice..

----------XXXXX----

To Be Continued

----------XXXXX-----

me: sorry it was so short. But you probably know now, I'm trying to get the important characters to find out Mikan's secret. Well everyone except for Natsume of course xP. So, now that Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuki know... there are only two people left to find out.. who is it? Read the next chapter to find out!

KoKo: and please review.

me: yes yes please please please review. Reviews make me happy, and when i'm happy i update faster and make the chapters longer. so please please do review

natsume: Shut up.

me: Natsume... grrr... anyway please please do review do review, reviews make me happy! if i don't get reviews, i might have to turn into one of those people who need a certain amount of reviews to update.. you don't want that do you...?


	19. Chapter 19: More Secrets Revealed

me: I'm on a role! i've updated all of my stories! WOOHOO!! I feel so empowered! But this chapters kind of short... anyway I've been listening to the same 3 Utada Hikaru songs over and over again today! the songs are Sanctuary, Flavor of Life, and First Love, there all kind of old, but i love them anyway :)

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: so where did we leave off again? oh yes a cliffhanger... fufufufu, so without further ado, let the secrets be revealed and let the mask be pealed.

hotaru: (Shoots with baka gun)

natsume: (burns)

hotaru & natsume: Aho.

me: meanies. (crawls off in a corner with laptop and starts typing)

**Chapter 19:More Secrets Revealed**

_Previously: _

_"Oh my gosh" a voice said, everyone snapped their heads to the source of the voice..._

Back to the Story

"Is she ok?!" Misaki and Tsubasa rushed over to Mikan's side.

"She will be fine in no time. What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked

"Well. I was giving this idiot here a haircut and he wouldn't stop moving so i snipped it really bad, and we thought 'Ah! Maybe Imai-san has an invention for this!' so we came over here." Misaki explained. Money signs went off in Hotaru's eyes.

"Yes i do. But it will cost you 150 rabbits." Hotaru said

"Here. Anything to fix this crazy lady's haircut" Tsubasa said handing Hotaru her money. Misaki glared at Tsubasa and she took a seat on the bed. She sat on something lumpy. She got up to look at what it was. Meanwhile at the same time Tsubasa was standing near the basin, he looked down a saw something white and picked it up (Imagine a Split Screen, Tsubasa on one side Misaki on one side for this one part ok?) Misaki looked down to see it was a piece of blue clothe sticking out from under the blanket. Tsubasa saw that it was a mask with flowers on it. Misaki recognized the cloth as the same one on the girl's middle school uniform. Tsubasa realized that it was the same type of mask the DA class students use for missions and training.. Misaki lifted the blanket... Tsubasa was sure it was the mask

that those students used... (End Split Screen)

"What the heck is this!" Misaki and Tsubasa both said at the same time, Misaki gestured to the middle school uniform Mikan was wearing, and Tsubasa pointed to Mikan's DA mask.

"Ah! Those are umm.." Ruka tried to explained

"Nogi. It's pointless. These two as much as they look it, are not idiots. I'm sure Mikan will trust them with her secret." Hotaru stopped Ruka.

"What secret? You two better tell us right now!" Misaki demanded.

"Three!" Yuki said upset that she was forgotten

"Eh? Whose this?" Tsubasa said, Yuki pouted

"Ishi Yuki-desu!" Yuki said

"Ishi? As in will? And Yuki as in snow?" Tsubasa said

"Omette-do! You must have passed your what FIRST GRADE JAPANESE TEST!" Yuki said.

"Anyway, what is the meaning of this??" Misaki asked

"The truth is. Mikan is a member of the DA class. She has been doing missions and training. She wears the middle school uniform because her cover-up is that she's in the middle school division. That mask changes her appearance so that people don't know who she is. Simple." Hotaru explained

"Ah! And all those times she said she was studying when she didn't go to class!" Tsubasa said realizing now why his kouhai had been skipping the Special Abilities class.

"You guys... can't tell anyone" Ruka said to them

"Of course we won't!" Misaki said

"You can trust us, kouhai!" Tsubasa said placing his hand on Ruka's head.

"Great, now i have an unwanted senpai." Ruka whispered to himself

"Eh? Did you say something kouhai?" Tsubasa asked

"Nope" Ruka said and walked toward Mikan. Misaki held up a sign that said "Watching over Ruka Group" she laughed a little

"Ah! Harada-senpai! Chiggou! I'm just worried for my friend!" Ruka explained blushing

"Heh Heh Heh. I know. But you sure did figure out what i meant pretty fast, didn't you little boy.." Misaki said giggling evilly.. like fufufu...

"Nah. This kid here has Imai! Right Im..." before Tsubasa could finish his sentence he was shot by the baka gun. Hotaru walked over to Mikan, who was moving around and it appeared that she was going to wake up in

3...

2...

and 1..

"Kya!" Mikan screamed loud that everyone had to cover their ears except for Hotaru who had anticipated this and was wearing the Hyper Earplugs.

"Eh? Tsubasa-senpai? Misaki-senpai? Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked confused then she realized that she was still wearing the middle school uniform and screamed once again, but was then hit by Hotaru's horseshoe glove.

"Urusei, baka" Hotaru said to Mikan.

"They already know all about it. Screaming won't do you any good." Hotaru said

"They know?" Mikan asked

"Hai. Demo we won't tell anyone!" Ruka said

"It's okay! I actually feel better now that you guys know!" Mikan said smiling

"Yogatta. I was worried that you would be upset" Misaki said

"All good! Now are you feeling better?" Tsubasa asked

"I'm feeling all better! Well, except that I'm really hungry" Mikan said

"Then let's get you some food, and then after that we can finish getting ready for the party!" Yuki jumped up and down in joy.

"Oh i got the invitation for that!" Ruka said smiling

"Yeah! We'll definetely be there" Tsubasa said

"By the way, are we the only ones that know you're secret?" Ruka asked. Mikan frowned.

"Well there's one other person not counting the teachers." Mikan said

"Who?" Misaki asked

"I'll give you a hint. One person that could find out almost everything about me the second i let my guard down" Mikan said

"Koko" they all said

"He said he would keep his mouth shut, though" Mikan smiled

"Are you sure you can trust Koko on that one?" Ruka asked. Mikan's face turned evil looking.

"Fufufu... He promised, and we had a pinky promise! If he tells anyone i'll use every alice i have to hurt hiim as much as possible" Mikan said smiling evilly

"Ah, I get why he hasn't said anything then" Ruka said sweat-dropping

"Oh, remember that errand i had?" Yuki said

"Yeah" Mikan said

"Well.. i know EXACTLY what we're going to wear" Yuki said with an evil glint in her eyes

"Oh lord" Mikan said

"Bwahahahaaha! No fears no fears, just you wait..."

-------------------------------

To Be Continued

-------------------------------

me: oh gosh, i wonder what there going to wear

yuki: it's quite beautiful!

mikan: wahhhh!!

me: you guys, this stories going to be over soon.. :( only a few chapters left to go! the party then the few chapters after that..

koko: Pleae Review

me: Reviews make me happy!!


	20. Chapter 20: I'll return no matter what

me: I must say that I'm ashamed. I mean seriously guys, 5 reviews? You can do better then that! I would seriously consider quitting but since there's only like 2 chapters left you guys are off the hook this time. But I seriously would enjoy some more reviews. This was my least successful story (sigh). Oh well! After this story is over, I already have the first chapter of another one typed out. I'm planning on making a new story, so keep a good eye out for stories by me, lilmissmex3 

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: so this is it guys…. only about two more chapters to go! You guys surely don't want a sequel with the number of reviews and readers I have, but I still love all my devoted readers that have been supporting me all the way through! So let's give a thanks to

JC-Zala, kmc27, Sunimase, Chibi Strawberry Neko, and Irumi Kanzaki for reviewing the last chapter! These guys absolutely rock my socks! Not that you other readers don't rock my socks 

Hotaru: I think they just want you to start the chapter.

Me: Right. PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME! NE? If you review…. I'll… give you a good ending?? And if you don't then they'll all die at the end of the story.

Mikan: WHAT!!! NOOOOOO!!!

Me: JUST A JOKE JUST A JOKE! But please, do review!

**Chapter 20** (Wow, so far already?): **I'll return no matter what**

"Yuki!!" Mikan screeched, blushing ferociously

"Don't these outfits look so cute??" Yuki giggled.

"There cute, but it's a bit.. oh how I say revealing?!" Mikan screeched. Hotaru sat down on a chair looking emotion-less as ever. The three girls (how did hotaru get dragged in this?) were all wearing the same thing except in different colors. Mikan was wearing a mini orange and black plaid pleated skirt. There was a chain clipped to one of the loops for the belt, then it turned into a orange rope thing and then clipped to another belt loop. She was also wearing tall knee length black boots, and for a shirt she was wearing an black spaghetti-string tank top with a orange striped dress shirt with a collar (you know those preppy ones?) except it was wrinkled and unbuttoned. Her front hair was put up leaving her bangs and then the rest of her hair down, and she was wearing a long necklace. (a/n: the outfit sucks. I know. That's your punishment for not reviewing xP. Ok now I'm just being bitter, lol) Hotaru was wearing the same thing in purple and Yuki was wearing it in blue.

"It's not that bad" Hotaru said

"Ok, maybe it's not that revealing… but, these boots are hard to walk in!" Mikan complained

"You're just a klutz." Yuki said

"I agree" Hotaru said

"When did this turn into pick on mikan day?" Mikan asked crying waterfalls from her eyes. There was a light knock on the door and Mikan opened the door. All the girls were there.

"Party day!" They cheered excitedly.

"Yupp! And I have an outfit for all of you!" Yuki winked. They looked at her and blinked a few times. Then Yuki dragged them all away into the closet.

"Eh heh.." Mikan sweat-dropped a little.

"Mikan" Hotaru said

"Hai?" Mikan asked

"You said that you have an important mission coming up… when is it?" Hotaru asked. Mikan frowned

"I don't know, but soon Hotaru. Very soon" Mikan said seriously

"Are you prepared for it?" Hotaru asked

"Truth be told, I'm really not sure if I am" Mikan sighed. The girls came out of the closet.

"So, how does it look?" Yuki asked

"It looks a lot better on them!" Mikan pouted

"Thanks!" they said. There was a slight tapping on the door and Mikan went to open it shyly.

"Heh.. heh. Hello" Mikan smiled.

"So.. how does it look?" Mikan said fully opening the door showing them there outfits. Natsume's eyes turned into the ones that people usually have when a vein pops, Ruka was blushing like mad, Yuu and Mochu were trying to hold in a nosebleed, and all the other guys just out and out stared, almost drooling. Except for Koko. Koko looked like he always did, he paid no particular interest. They were all silent though.

"Yuki! I told you it looked bad! Now let me go change into that.." Mikan was saying when Yuki pulled her away

"Hai, Hai" Yuki said not listening and Mikan was protesting with all her might. Eventually they stopped and the party started. Everyone was having fun doing there own stuff. More and more people came, and there was music, food, movies, people talking, basically the things you find at parties. They partied all night in fact! Ok the latter one wasn't true. Everyone was having fun though and all those things were happening except for the party all night thing.

"Yeah! And then Sumire caught you and started to beat you senseless" Koko said

"Oh man! I thought I wasn't gonna make it out alive!" Kitsuneme laughed

"And I heard so very colorful words in her mind too" Koko laughed

"Ha! You two are lucky you're here today after that!" Sumire laughed too. Everyone else including Mikan laughed. Yuki came over to her and whispered to her

"Mikan. The mission, it's tomorrow! We have to report to the main gates at 4 a.m." Yuki said. Mikan stared at her.

"I get what he meant by be prepared!" Mikan said to her

"Yeah, well it's 11! We need to get ready and we need rest too" Yuki said

"That means we'll have to leave now" Mikan pouted

"Yeah.. I'm pretty sure Persona told Natsume too, he left already" Yuki explained. Mikan got up

"Gomen Minna! Something important came up and we have to leave. Don't worry about cleaning up, I already put a spell on the room so that it'll clean itself up!" Mikan said to them

"Mikan" Hotaru said

"Yeah Hotaru, it's that. Don't worry, I'll return no matter what" Mikan smiled at her and left.

"Well then Mikan, I'll see you at 4 then" Yuki waved and walked away.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I looked up at the starry sky. I breathed and a puff of air came out from the cold. The stars gave me an empowering feeling. I felt like this was all a dream. A dream that I would wake up from. But it wasn't, the time for the mission we've been anticipating was here. The time where I need to put my training to use was now. And if I wasn't careful, I might never be able to look at the starry sky again, never able to return to the academy again. I walked into the hall and put the key through my door. I packed up my bags with things I might need. I showered and changed into my pajamas and put out what I would wear on the mission. I tucked myself into bed and looked up at the stars again. Let me be able to come back to the academy, to be able to look up at the starry sky again, to be able to see Jii-chan again, to keep my promise to Hotaru… I'll return, no matter what. I thought before I slowly slipped out of reality and stepped into the world of dreams.

To Be Continued

me: wow, is it just me or does that ending seem rather sad?

mikan: you're depressed.

me: why yes I am! Want to know why? Because nobody reviewed!!

Mikan: you're so petty and bitter.

Me: oh shush it. Anyway, the stories ending soon…. No one wants a sequel right? Well if you do, just say so in a REVIEW. 


	21. Chapter 21: Missions

me: i'm in a much better mood now. :) thank you for reviewing! I feel happier now, so why don't we move onto the... second last chapter. O.O! I feel sad, it's almost over! The end! I may never hear from any of you again! Unless you guys read my other stories too :) but yeah this is the end almost.

hotaru: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: it's almost over.. i'm in denial

natsume: your also stupid.

me: shadaaap.

natsume: no.

me: RAWR

natsume:rawr.

me: ok anyway, since the story is almost over.. i'll try to make the quality better. Think of it as a present! Happy holidays!

**Chapter 21: Instinct**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the alarm buzzing. I glanced over at the clock and saw the time 3:15 a.m. I groaned and shut the alarm off. I dragged myself off the bed and got up and just stared at the closet door for a few seconds. I got up a walked over to where i put my clothes and threw it over me. I walked over to the vanity and picked up the box that had all my mission things. I help up the earring and dangled it in front of me. I tilted my head to admire the detail in the flower that i never paid attention to, the paint is so nice and the details are so perfect.. i wonder who.. I shook my head. I must be a little crazy at 3 in the morning. I plopped the earring into it's place and pulled out the ring (a/n: i kind of forgot what she has to wear..) I pulled out the hairpiece and looked at it, i wonder if there was any other way to style it.. I smiled put it on my necklace. It looked weird, but stylish.. i guess. I slipped the ring onto my finger and put the mask in my jacket pocket. I picked up the bag, my swords and snapped my fingers and the little bag went poof. I'll pull it out later when i need it. You know, sometimes i wonder where it goes when i put it away.. Well, no need to overwork my brain so early in the morning! I looked in the mirror, I had my black hair, black tank-top, black t-shirt, black sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and black tennis shoes. Wow, that's a LOT of black clothing today. I put my hands in the pockets of my black Northface jacket (idk, it's how i imagined it). I did a double glance and used my transportation alice. I ended up on the top of a tree near the gate.

"Oi" a voice said. I looked down to see Natsume who was leaning against the tree.

"What" I said

"When'd you get there?" he asked

"You're pretty stupid if you didn't notice" I said to him.

"Tch" He sneered at looked away. I smirked and jumped down from the branch.

"So" I said

"So, what?" he said

"Where's that other girl?" I asked

"How should i know?" he growled

"Oh, well sorry" I held my hands in front of me to exaggerate it. He glared at me and i glared back. It had turned into a silent glaring competition. As in when you see those lightning bolts between two peoples eyes.

"GOMEN!!" Yuki screamed, running over to us. We were still engaged in our glaring contest.

"Eto..." Yuki said waving her hand between us, breaking the lightning bolt passing through. We turned around and glared at her. She sweat-dropped and held her hands up to herself protectively. We went back to our glaring contest.

"So, you're all here" Persona said, appearing out of nowhere like always.

"I will now get into the details of the mission then" He said looking at me and natsume, we had just ended our glaring contest.

"Now, here are 6 train tickets, 2 each, there and back. You will be going to the AAO headquarters. You are to slip into the building, locate the nearest computer that is connected to their network. It is required for you to hack it, and get their member info, and put it onto this flashdrive. It is very important for you to make it out alive. This is a very very dangerous mission, you are risking your lives on this mission. And remember, if you get caught and captured, and you have no other options, you will kill yourselves. You will not join them and become a traitor. Understood?" Persona said

"Any blueprints? Or the password?" Natsume asked him

"There is this one blueprint. but it is very basic, and has some errors. Be very careful if you plan on using it. And we have been unable to find their passwords. But, i will leave that up to Nadeshiko" Persona said handing over the blueprint and looking at me.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" I said to him

"I don't kid" Persona said. I stepped forward and glared at him

"We had a promise" I growled at him

"It's a mission. promises mean very little. And try not to get caught, you'll be fine" Persona said and Natsume looked at me weird,

"That helps alot" I snarled and rolled my eyes

"Get going, i have no time to deal with you." Persona waved us away and the gate opened.

"Nadeshiko" Yuki said to me

"Yeah." I said, telling her that Persona had intended for me to test out some alices on the computer and see which one worked. Which would give away my other alice. We walked out of the academy and I stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked irritated

"Oh, i suppose you know where the train station is?" I asked him

"..." He responded. I looked back to see that Persona was gone.

"We should ask for directions" Yuki said and walked up to a guy with a cart and asked for directions

"Oh little girl! You're from Alice Academy aren't you? Yes, wait right here, I'll get a..map..yes" He laughed and I glared. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder

"Oi. Old man. What exactly do you REALLY plan on doing?" I said using Narumi's pheromone alice to get him to tell the truth.

"Hehe.. kidnap you guys, and sell you or hold you for ransom money" he said his face turning pink

"I see... Leave. Now/" I said letting go of his shoulder. He ran away. I put my hand up to my head and rubbed my temples. My alice condition was getting worse and worse.

"What was that?" Natsume asked

"Nothing, let's go" I said

"Don't we need directions to the train station?" he asked

"Don't worry, i got them" I said and walked off into the direction i got from reading the guy's mind.

On the train

**Natsume's P.O.V. **

I looked at the trees that were passing by, outside of the window. I looked over to the seats across from me. The nadeshiko girl was still rubbing her head like she had a major headache, and Ishi was looking at her with a worried look. What's wrong with her? Maybe she has the same alice type as me...

"Oi" it slipped out of my mouth

"Nani?" she asked

"You... never mind" I shook my head. She gave me a suspicious look but then closed her head and leaned back.

I rarely ask anyone if there ok. Very rarely, and never for a stranger. But for some reason it feels like i know her.

"Natsume" Yuki said

"Hn?" I replied

"What do you think of Mikan?" Yuki asked smiling evilly. Nadeshiko opened her eyes and slyly elbowed Yuki in the stomach. But i still saw it.

"What?" I asked her

"You know, like do you think she's pretty? smart? nice? Do you like her?" Yuki asked. Nadeshiko looked out the window but i could see her secretly glaring at Ishi.

"Polka is really...something" I said cooly and leaning back.

"Oh.." Yuki smiled, knowing exactly what i meant. She always knows what i mean, that's what i get for hanging out with her when i was little.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Ok. What does he mean by, SOMETHING?!? What in the world is that supposed to mean!!! Is it good? Is it BAD? Is it MEAN? I bet it is something mean. Why that Natsume!! I mean really, something! Am i some object? Why do i even care what he thinks of me? I shook my head.

Oh you know you care. You like him. ALOT. You have it bad! a voice in my head said.

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THERE ARE VOICES IN MY HEAD!! I'VE GONE INSANE!! I banged my head against the chair.

People will think you're insane if you don't stop banging your head against the chair!! And i'm not some voice in your head. I'm the inner you. And i'm here to tell you that you like Natsume. ALOT. I really don't blame you. The guy is HOT. His inner is pretty fineee too. the voice said

Wait. So Natsume has a voice inside his head too?

Yupp

AHH! Natsume's crazy too!

He's not crazy. And neither are you. You like him.

I.. I do?

DUHHHHH

Oh, i guess i do... I giggled to myself. And everyone stared at me.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

This girl is crazy. First she bangs her head on the chair, then she giggles to herself. She must have hit her head too hard. Or maybe she didn't get enough sleep.

HA! But damn is she HOT!

It's YOU again! And she is not that hot.

Ha you're right. That Sakura girl you have a crush on is hotter.

I do NOT have a crush on Polka!

Yes you do.

No i don't

Yes you do.

No i don't

Yes you do.

No i don't

Yes you do.

No i don't

Yes you do.

No i don't

Yes you do.

No i don't

Yes you do.

Fine! I do. There! Happy?

Very.

I'm pretty sure I've gone insane. I'm talking to a voice inside of my head.

Well, if you're crazy, then that makes me crazy. But on the bright side, at least we're crazy AND hot. 

You have a big head.

If i have a big head. Then you have a big head too. BWAHA! We must be smart!

Not literally.

The train stopped. And people were getting up from their seats. We were here. But it was late now around 3-ish, which means we had to stop somewhere first and wait until tomorrow morning. We were too weak to attack now anyway.

"Do you have that money Persona gave us?" I asked her. Nadeshiko tossed the bag of money to me.

"We'll stop in a motel or something for today. We need to get some energy" I said

"And some food!" Yuki whined.

At the Motel 

"Here, we each get a key" Nadeshiko said handing us each a key.

"Where are we going to eat???" Yuki complained

"I saw a little cafe near here" she said and got up

"Let's go" she said. I got up and walked over, I locked the door when we were all out the door. We walked to the cafe, and i walked up to the girl standing at the podium,

"Three" I said to her. She looked up and immediately had hearts in her eyes. She batted her eyelashes at me. Ew. Fangirl.

"Of course" She giggled. Then she looked behind me, probably checking if the others were hot guys. But then her expression changed to a glare when she saw the two behind me.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes. Great another fangirl. She's even glaring at us. Puh-lease. Maybe if there is only ONE girl she could glare. But there's two of us. What is there to glare about?

"This way" She said to Natsume in a gross overly frosted voice. I stuck my hand in my mouth like i was gagging to Yuki and Yuki giggled. The girl glared at us, and i just smiled sarcastically at her.

"Here's your seat" she said pulling out Natsume's chair

"What, not gonna pull our seats out?" I said to her.

"Uh yeah, the day this tablecloth spontaneously catches on fire." The girl snorted. Interesting choice of words. I smirked at her. I used my fire alice and lit a small fire on the tablecloth. The girl jumped up and shrieked.

"Well!! Would you look at that! The tablecloth caught fire! How strange how things happen these days isn't it? Chair." I said pointing the chairs. The girl walked over with her legs shaking and pulled out our chairs. Then she fell over

"Waiter" I waved my hands. A waiter came over and picked up the girl.

"What's wrong with you Karin?" the waiter asked the girl

"The tablecloth.. it caught fire! Right after i said it! THAT GIRL!! SHE DID SOMETHING!!" She said pointing at me. I looked as innocent as I could

"I don't know what she means" i said to him, holding my hand, gesturing towards the perfect tablecloth that had no burns marks, scratches, holes or anything.

"Right Karin. Right. Sorry you guys, I'll be back to take your orders after i take care of her" The waiter said

"But! BUT! It really did!!!" Karin screamed. Once they were gone Yuki laughed her head off.

"That was so mean!" Yuki laughed

"You shouldn't give us away like that" Natsume said

"Like anyone would believe her anyway" I shrugged

"Just be more careful about it" Natsume said looking down at his menu.

Later that night

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Get to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll get up at 4:30. We'll get there by 5 on foot. From there we break in, Nadeshiko and I will hack the system. Yuki you keep guard and tell us when people are coming. We take down everyone that gets in our way" Natsume explained

"Ok" Nadeshiko said looking at the clock that read 6.

"If we get to sleep now, we might actually make up for all those hours of sleep we missed out on last night, right Nadeshiko?" Yuki said yawning and lying down on her bed.

"I'm sure i got more sleep then you. Weren't you at some party last night" Nadeshiko said turning off her light and lying down on her own bed.

"Right, Right" Yuki giggled and fell asleep from all the exhaustion. Nadeshiko sighed and leaned onto her side to face the window. She looked at the glowing moon. It was almost a full moon tonight.

"She's asleep?" Natsume asked turning off his light and lying down on his bed.

"Yeah" Nadeshiko said to him.

"I see" Natsume said

"Ne.." Nadeshiko said to him

"?" Natsume replied

"Tomorrow's going to be dangerous.. isn't it? Like, more dangerous then all those other missions" Nadeshiko asked him

"Yeah" Natsume replied

"I see. Well. Night" Nadeshiko said and pulled her blanket over herself.

Tomorrow Morning in front of the AAO Headquarters...

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Ichi...ni...san...shi...go..roku...shichi...hachi...kyu...jyu..juichi..mou! I can't count them all! There are way too many guards for me to count! How do we get rid of them?!?" Yuki said

"I could use my alice. But that would give us away." Natsume said

"My alice won't help" Yuki said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll do it" I said i held up my hand and formed little ice pricks. I pricked each and every one of them on a pressure spot so they fainted.

"Run" I said and leaped forward and ran into the headquarter with Natsume and Yuki following behind me.

"Get them!!" a guard screamed

"If you were going to attract this much attention, I could have knocked them out" Natsume said

"Just shut up and run" i yelled at him knocking out a guy in front of me with a punch in the face

"If the blueprints are right, there should be a computer at the next turn" Yuki said.

"Great, and how do we get rid of the people behind us?" Natsume asked

"I got that" I said, i used my dark alice and darkened out everything behind us

"What was that?" Natsume asked

"Not a good time for questions" I knocked out that last guy in front of us and turned.

"Keep watch" I told her

"Hai" Yuki said and walked away to keep watch.

"What now?" Natsume asked. I inhaled and blew out the air.

"Nothing left to do but this" I held my hand out over the keyboard. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my alice.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

She closed her eyes and held her hands over the keyboard. I was about to ask what good that would do when the keyboard lit up. The keys started to press on their own and the computer accepted all the data and passwords the keys pressed down.

"Kuro Neko.Flash Drive." she said. I plugged the flashdrive into the computer. And the data started to download. After about 3 minutes it was 91 done.

"AHHH" Yuki screamed and their was a sound of a bang on the wall.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Yuki... I opened my eyes. 92. I can't take my hands away or else it will fail. A man rushed over and Natsume hit him in the stomach, But more men kept coming. 93. Hurry. Yuki rushed into the room and helped Natsume. 94. A man pushed Yuki to the side and she banged against the wall and fell. 97. A man punched Natsume in the face. 99. Some guy shoved Natsume to the ground and Yuki was stirring in her unconciousness. 100! I pulled the flashdrive out and snapped my swords into my hand. I cut all the men in sight and rushed over to Yuki and helped her up.

"Hurry!" I said as Natsume got up and we ran for it. Once we were outside i felt my legs giving in and i fell to the ground.

"Shit" Natsume said trying to help me up, behind us we heard clapping.

"Very, very good job" Reo said laughing

"But, not good enough." he said and something that could be mistaken as an army showed up behind him. I got up and slashed the closest enemy i could find, Natsume was burning and fighting off almost 50 men and had somehow ended up pretty far away from us, and Yuki was fighting against more of them. I ran up to Reo and punched him in the face.

"You've got to do better then that" he said trying to kick me and i jumped up to dodge it. I used my earth alice and knocked him to the ground, he got up and he punch me in the stomach. I threw an ice dagger at his leg and he screamed in pain.

"You little brat" He said trying to use his alice

"Your alice won't work on me, old man" I said throwing an ice dagger at his stomach, He fell to the ground and looked at me with shocked eyes.

"My my, if it isn't little miss mikan sakura. How are you doing?" He asked evilly

"A whole lot better if you weren't around" I said stabbing an ice dagger into his leg and he screamed.

"I underestimated you, but you know there are bad sides to giving yourself away little girl. You see, I know your weakness" he pulled out his gun and aimed it at something. I looked to where he was pointing and i felt my heart skip a beat.

"NO!" I screamed and he pulled the trigger. I heard the click and tears flowed out of my eyes. There was no time to think, everything was happening too fast, and it was spinning out of control.

._**Natsume.**_

-----------------------

To be Continued

-----------------------

me: well sorry this took so long to get out!

koko: please review!!

me: by the way, does anyone want a sequel? i'm asking again. oh and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! A review would be a nice christmas present :)


	22. Chapter 22: The End x3

me: i just wanted to end the story before it was 2008! but me being silly me completely forgot that it is already 2008 for some people! Because some of you guys are in a different time zone. Well, i still hope you guys have a great new year!

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

natsume: so it's finally over

me: it's finally over.. PLEASE TAKE THE POLL IN MY PROFILE.

mikan: And enjoy the last chapter please!

**Chapter 22: The End x3**

RECAP:

_"I underestimated you, but you know there are bad sides to giving yourself away little girl. You see, I know your weakness" he pulled out his gun and aimed it at something. I looked to where he was pointing and i felt my heart skip a beat._

_"NO!" I screamed and he pulled the trigger. I heard the click and tears flowed out of my eyes. There was no time to think, everything was happening too fast, and it was spinning out of control._

._**Natsume.**_

End Recap

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I guess i wasn't thinking. But then again, who could in this situation? I let my instincts take over and acted. I smiled as I saw the sky tilting and the snow that was all of a sudden falling from the sky, I didn't regret it.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

By the time I realized he was aiming at me it was too late to dodge. I felt blood splatter on my face, I waited for the pain until it took me a few seconds to realize that it wasn't my blood. I stared wide-eyed at Nadeshiko who had took the bullet for me. I caught her before she hit the ground.

_Clink_

Was the sound of metal hitting the ground. I picked it up to see that it was her earring. I looked at her to see her mask had also slipped to the ground. Her black hair was shortening and the color was getting lighter by the second. I was confused until Yuki screamed as she knocked out a member and rushed over.

"Mikan!" She screamed and I felt my jaw drop in disbelief. I snapped my attention to the girl in my hands to realize she _was_ Mikan. I felt my heart stop.

Mikan

Mikan

Mikan

Mikan took the bullet for me. And now she was dying because of it.

"Oi! Oi!! Polka! Listen to me!" I screamed. Her eyes slowly started to open and she smiled weakly.

"I'm so busted" she laughed but started to cough.

"Baka! Why did you take that bullet for me?!"

"Because... I don't know what I'd do if Natsume was gone"

"What am I supposed to do when you're gone!"

"Gomen.." She coughed again

"Don't talk, I'll be right back, hold on" I said resting her against a tree and I got up.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The remaining AAO members were so frightened they were about to soil themselves, Natsume was radiating an aura that screamed 'MUDER!'.

"You.. trash. You don't deserve a life!" he screamed and everything in front of him caught fire, not showing mercy to anyone and burned them senseless. Luckily, Yuki was not in that area and she was currently on top of a tree watching. Natsume ran back to Mikan and picked her up.

"I can't hold on anymore Natsume" she whispered leaning against his chest trying to remember his scent.

"Yes you can, you have to, you have to Mikan" he said

"My name.." she said and paused

"My name sounds nice when you say it" she smiled and closed her eyes

"I love you Mikan" he said a tear escaping from his eyes.

"I love you too Natsume" she whispered and she gave in to the creeping death.

"Mikan, no..." he yelled and looked up and the snow falling above the blazing fire.

"God, please, no anyone that's listening, please, please save her, I can't lose her" he said.

"If you will it with all your heart, then so it be" a voice whispered from a tree further away from them. Natsume wasn't sure if he heard it but he heard someone whispering. Mikan started to fiddle around and Natsume looked down in shock.

"Mikan..." he said and her eyes fluttered open.

"Natsume?" she whispered in disbelief and threw her arms around him and started to cry.

"But how..." she said

"It doesn't matter, you're here now" he said. She let go and looked him in the eyes, they got closer and closer and then like magic, lips locked together.

"Well, looks like they're finally together after all these years" a white-haired girl whispered and laughed silently, swinging her feet on a branch. This girl was yes, indeed, she was Ishi Yuki, Ishi as in Will, Yuki as in Snow. Her alice? The Will Alice. The alice that can give you whatever you wanted as long as you willed for it with all your heart.

"Stop crying baka" Natsume laughed after they pulled away

"They're tears of joy! And you're tearing up too!" she laughed

"I'm not crying, it's my allergies" he lied pathetically

"Sure they are" she lauged some more

"Come on, you'll catch a cold in this snow.." then it hit them. Snow. Yuki.

"Where's Yuki?" they both said at the same time

"Right here!" Yuki said jumping down from her spot on the tree and Mikan screamed. Yuki ran over and gave her a big hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Mikan!" she smiled

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Yeah! But I wonder how that happened..." I said thoughtfully, Yuki giggled.

"Yes, I really do wonder, the fact that you're here all that matters!" she said

"Let's go back to the academy, together" Natsume said and smiled. Which was COMPLETELY OUT OF CHARACTER! I threw myself at him and gave him a big hug.

"You smiled!!" I shrieked

"I smile, you tackle and deafen me! If this is what happens everytime I'm not smiling in front of you" he joked. I just looked up and smiled at him. Everything was okay, even if it was just for now.

**Normal P.O.V.**

---One Year Later, Alice Festival, Last Dance---

"I wonder who Natsume-sama will name!" a fan-girl wondered

"Me of course!" another fan-girl said

"No me!" another one argued

"Oh please he's not calling any of you" Sumire said, the fan-girls looked up at their president with stars in their eyes waiting for her to tell them obviously she would be called.

"He's going to call Sakura" Sumire smiled gently and all the fan-girls jaws touched the ground. She looked at them and laughed softly shaking her head and walked over to her friends.

"Permy!" Mikan called as Sumire walked over.

"How many times must i tell you Sakura-san! My name is NOT Permy!" she said

"So, who do you plan to share your last dance with Shouda-san?" Anna asked

"Me" Mochu said walking up and grabbing her hand, and Sumire just rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling.

"So, you girls all have your dance partners?" Ruka asked holding Hotaru's hand, while Hotaru was munching on a crab leg.

"Yupp!" Anna giggled holding Yuu's hand and Nonoko giggled holding Koko's hand.

"I don't" Mikan sobbed and everyone looked at her, she looked back.

"What? I don't know where Natsume is.." she stated

"I think he's backstage, apparently special star students get to pick first" Ruka said

"Ano, I think you should hide. The fan-girls thoughts aren't very nice" Koko smiled

"I don't care about what they could do" Mikan rolled her eyes

"Why would she?" Yuki smiled.

"Excuse me everyone, I hope you are having a wonderful time! It is now time for our Last Dance! So, to start off with the naming, we have special star Hyuuga Natsume.

Natsume walked up looking as stunning as ever.

"Who would you like to name?" he asked.

"Polka-dots" Natsume said, and everyone in the crowd was confused except for the gang.

"Kono! That is NOT my name Hyuuga Natsume! It's SA-KU-RA MI-KAN!" Mikan yelled at him. Natsume just walked off and met Mikan under the spotlight and they started to dance. Everyone else called their partners and soon everybody was dancing.

"But it's hard when you have so many names, Mayonaka Nadeshiko, Majo Nadeshiko, Ame Nadeshiko, Ichigo-kara, Polka-dots, Sakura Mikan... it's all hard to keep track" he smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Then all you need to remember is Mikan" she smiled leaning in. Like before, it seemed like magic was pulling them together, and they kissed, as fireworks were launched up in the sky, the music was playing. And everything was perfect, even if it was just for now.

**The End**

me: so that's the end!! I will miss you all dearly! I hope you all liked the ending, and I wish you all a happy ending.

Koko: Spells to be Broken will soon be going under revision to fix typos and errors. So if you see this updated, but their is no epilogue added on then it is simply going under revision. Please Review!

me: Goodbye everyone, and I hope you all find your true love and a happy ending to all your stories. :) -Lilmissmex3

Live.Love.Learn. x3


	23. Epilogue: An End Is Just A New Start

me: A few words are in my head right now. "Oh my god, I finally finished it"

Sorry that this took a over a month, i lost inspiration in writing it, but then i started to get more reviews and favorites recently, so here's an epilogue for all my wonderful readers! x3 you guys rock. Oh and now about a sequel... **I decided that there is gonna be a sequel! It's called "Final Secrets", check my profile sometime soon! ** I was gonna name it "Himitsu: Seishi" but then I decided that my japanese is too crappy, I don't even know if that makes sense! Any way, keep your eyes out for Final Secrets!

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

me: I didn't proof read this. At all. I was way too wiped out from writing it.

**Epilogue: An end is just a new start**

**Someone's P.O.V.**

It was dark everywhere, I was running away from something I couldn't remember. I could only remember that I was trying not to laugh. Strange because usually these dreams involve me being frightened. Not amused.

"Naaaattttsummeeeeeeeee!" something said and I stopped running, I glanced around, but all I saw was darkness.

"Natsumeeeee!" it screamed again. I ignored it and started walking through the darkness again.

"NATSUME!" a pillow slammed against my face and the darkness faded into a glare of sunlight that somehow entered the room.

"For a second there I thought you were passed out!" a girl with auburn hair screamed, placing her hands on her hip in front of the window, making the sunlight outline her body, she was glowing.

"I was trying to block out your endless screaming" I replied and found another pillow stuffing itself into my face.

"I wouldn't have to scream if you didn't sleep like a bear in the middle of winter! You stupid KUMA!" she screamed, veins popping her forehead.

"Nee-chan is scary" a grey-headed child said climbing onto my bed.

"I agree with you Youichi" I patted his head.

"Youichi, it would be bad if you started acting like your stupid brother over here. Understand?" she said pinching and pulling the little boy's cheeks.

"Hwai, Mweeclan-wee-wthan" Youichi tried to say while she stretched out his face.

"Huh?? I can't hear you!" she said leaning her ear closer letting go of his cheeks.

"Hai Mikan-nee-chan!" he said and gave her a small peck on the face.

"That's better" she smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"What, I don't get a kiss?" I smirked.

"No, you don't" she stuck her tongue out.

"So, what brings you to my room?" I asked. Her face blanked for a second.

"AH!! That reminds me!!!" she screamed.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I was slipping through the corridors with as much stealth I could bring myself to pull out. I had asked to go to the bathroom, so I couldn't take too long. But, Mikan and Natsume are very late. And if they don't show up soon, Persona is gonna kick their sorry butts, including mine if I don't find them soon. I shivered at the thought of a bunch of impatient angry DA students. Well at least they weren't the only ones missing when they did the attendance...

BUMP

My mind was empty, trying to figure out how I ended up on my back staring at the ceiling, I blinked a few times, still clearing out everything that happened in my mind. Before I could find a solution to it a deep voice spoke up.

"Sorry" the voice said.

"It's fine" I said pulling myself up so I was at least sitting. I almost gasped (note the almost) when I saw who I had bumped into. A boy with messy black-hair, and blue eyes. He looked like an upper-classmen? Well, he was cute. No, wait, cute is an understatement, and with some better lighting, probably an insult.

"Here" he offered his hand and I accepted and got up. I brushed the dust off my skirt to delay looking into his blue eyes.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I'm Renji" he extended his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Yuki, nice to meet you" Yuki said as she shook hands with him.

"Ano, do you think you can tell me where the Dangerous Abilities class is?" he asked.

"Eh? Oh, you're one of the 3 missing students from the meeting aren't you?" Yuki asked him.

"Heh, yeah I'm in trouble aren't I?" Renji scratched the back of his head.

"Ma na... I can take you there" Yuki offered.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to be late for your class" Renji asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm in the same class, Ishi Yuki, Will Alice"

"Shugosha Renji, Earth Alice"

"At this rate we'll be really late, we'll have to go the fast way" Yuki put a hand on Renji's shoulder.

"With all my will, I don't want to be late" Yuki whispered. They were now back in the DA room, some of the students stiffened a little when two people randomly popped in, in the middle of a meeting.

"Yo" Yuki saluted them with two fingers.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" one student asked, Yuki pulled out a drawing pad and a thick black marker, and started drawing things, when she was finished she revealed a bunch of drawings with a Chibi version of her and everyone else and she began to explain.

"Well you see, I was on my way back from the bathroom, when I came by a stray animal! He was obviously lost so I decided to help him! He said that he had come from a farrr away land and didn't know where he was going but he had somewhere important to go! Since it turned out that we were going to the same place I decided to help the poor little guy out. The end" Yuki flipped the pages of the drawing pad to show everyone the drawings for her story as she told the story. Everyone stared at her, sweat-drops running down the back of their heads.

"Sorry we're late!" a girl screamed as the door bursted open.

"Mikan-chan is here" Yuki sing-songed.

"Baka" Natsume said, leaning against a wall.

"Eh? When'd you get there?" Yuki asked poking him.

"I was here the whole time" Natsume eyes glanced over to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Hai, Hai, USO!!" Yuki pointed at him.

"Nekkyousha, you're too loud in the morning, just like Polka-dots over there" Natsume rubbed his ears.

"Urusei Kuma!" Mikan screamed, kicking Natsume straight through the wall, a vein popping in her head (btw.. those are called paku-paku!).

"Ehhh" everyone backed up in their seats.

"Ehem" Persona cleared his throat in the front of the room. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin the meeting"

----- After the meeting ☆----

"I can't believe you shoved me into a wall" Natsume rubbed his head that was still red from earlier.

"You deserved it! You've been mean to me since you woke up" Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Baka" Natsume spat.

"Kuma!" Mikan retorted.

"Ugly girl"

"Perverted Kuma"

"Stupid ugly girl"

"Jerk"

"Flat-chested stupid ugly girl"

"Don't just add things to ugly girl, you stupid bear!" Mikan tried to kick him but he dodged.

"Oi, Oi, stop it will ya? We have a mission" Yuki jumped down from a tree. (They were in the forest)

"I don't get it! Didn't we already destroy the AAO?" Mikan crossed her arms, pouting.

"That was only the people stationed in the place we destroyed. It was only a small fraction of them, stupid" Natsume said.

"We have someone else joining us on this mission" Yuki said as a tall boy with black hair jumped down from a tree.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nadeshiko-san, Kuro Neko-san" the boy bowed.

"... You are?" Mikan asked.

"My apologies for not introducing myself, my alias is Midori Ryuu"

"Don't be so formal with these two twits, Renji-senpai!" Yuki patted his back.

"Ah, ok, Yuki-kouhai!" Renji patted her back too. Thus, beginning a pat-your-back competition between the two, both having giant smiles plastered on their faces and laughing idiotically as they each patted their backs. Natsume and Mikan turned towards each other and exchanged looks.

"We're the twits?" they both asked.

"Oh yeah, what's this mission again?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan no baka! Don't you ever pay attention? The AAO captured some poor defenseless girl from her home, and we have to go save her!" Yuki answered.

"Apparently this girl has a strong alice" Natsume added.

"Oh.. so who is this girl?" Mikan asked, snapping the band on her new mask, her old mask had snapped in half on her last mission, now she had a new one that covered her whole face. Yuki pulled out a file and passed it to Mikan.

"That's her info, I haven't opened it yet though" Yuki said. Mikan peeled off the plastic wrapping around the folder and scanned through the info inside. There was a picture of her and all her basic information.

_Name: Hideaki Hanabi_

_Age: 13_

_Alice: Crystallization _

_Desription: 5'6", 107 pounds, shoulder length chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes._

_Personality: Cheerful, energetic, clumsy, intelligent, can be rather witty and sarcastic. Slightly dangerous when angry, also can be extremely sly, and sneaky._

After reading the information everyone except Mikan just kind of stared at the picture.

"Eh.. she sounds interesting!" Mikan cheered.

"Eto... is it just me, or does this girl look a lot like Sakura-san?" Renji asked.

"What are you talking about? Look! Her hair is completely different from mine. Oh wait, you're right we do look alike!" Mikan said after examining the picture.

"Hn. Her attitude sounds like yours too. Well, except for the intelligent part" Natsume smirked, earning him a smack from the brunette.

"I'm just stating the facts" Natsume mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Natsume? I can't hear you!!" Mikan inched forward and glared at him.

"Exactly what is the relationship between these two?" Renji asked Yuki in a whispered voice.

"They're friends who've had some moments. They're in between a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship and a friend relationship" Yuki whispered back to them. The two of them proceeded to gossiping like two old ladies at a hair salon while Natsume and Mikan were glaring at each other, Mikan yelling at him to repeat what he said.

"Panda Panda Panda Panda Dance!" the song played from inside Mikan's pocket who stared at her pocket as if it had grown a head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a panda shaped phone.

"A message from Hotaru?" she wondered out loud.

_Dearest Baka,_

_Don't forget the Valentine's Day Dance tonight. Also, shouldn't you be leaving on your mission rather then fighting with Hyuuga? Good Day._

_Imai Hotaru_

_p.s. Each reminder I sent you costs 10 rabbits. Since I gave you two reminders I will do the math for you, that is 20 rabbits. The fee for me doing the math for you is an additional 10 rabbits. Also the message I sent you cost 1 rabbit, which is added onto your debt. I will once again do the math for you, that is 31 rabbits. Me once again doing the math for you cost an additional 5 rabbits. I expect 36 rabbits when you get back. _

"Mou! Her message wasn't even as long as the part where she told me how much I owed her!" Mikan pouted.

"That's Imai-san for you!" Yuki giggled, running towards the academy gate, with Renji following after her, who was soon followed by Natsume, which left Mikan no choice but to chase after them.

--- ☆ ---

"Why don't you just let me go?" a girl with chocolate brown hair asked. Her question had been directed at the man standing in front of her cell, wearing a black suit, and sunglasses and communicator plugged in his ear.

"Not my choice kiddo" the man replied, not even looking in her direction. The girl frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as her brain quickly tried to think of a way to escape. She didn't plan on spending her life with some freaks that tried to take down a school. Seriously, who had such a sad and pathetic social life they would try to start war with a freaking school? But then again, Alice Academy was no ordinary school. From what she's heard from the freaks-in-suits so far, Alice Academy was an academy filled with a huge amount of people with powers, just like her own. The girls frown tugged further down, she couldn't think of a reasonable way to get out of the place without breaking some bones. She released a long sigh, catching the attention of the man in the suit. The man turn towards her a let out an annoyed reply.

"What now?" the man snarled. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but a slight 'clunk' sound interrupted her, the clunk was followed with another 'clunk', this time the man fell forward, but was caught mid-fall.

"Wow that was close" a female voice said. The brown-haired girl looked up at the person who had just knocked out the man in the suit.

'I hit a pressure point, he shouldn't be waking up any time soon" the auburn-haired savior gave a bright smile.

"Oi. Just get her out already" a voice called through the girl's earpiece.

"Gotcha, Neko-chan!" the girl sing-songed.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but I already tried breaking the cell, no luck" the brown-haired girl told her.

"Tsk. Tsk, but I bet you didn't use magic" Mikan smiled, she put her index finger up to the cell, a spark went off and disappeared, the door silently creaked open as the brown-haired girl stared in awe.

"How sad, they should have at least put an extra back-up barrier around here. Villains are so lazy these days!" Mikan giggled, extending her hand out to help the girl up. The girl accepted and Mikan pulled her up.

"Let's hurry, back-ups probably on their way" Mikan explained, pulling the girl as she ran. Screams were heard from the end of the hall, as Mikan and the girl turned and met up with a boy wearing a black cat mask.

"Took you long enough" the boy scoffed.

"I'd like to see you do it" Mikan replied.

"Easy, I'd burn the stupid cell down" the boy told her, knocking another suited man out.

"And burn Hanabi-chan?!" Mikan gasped, kicking a man in the face.

"Let's go" the boy grunted, Mikan grabbed the girls hand again and they rushed out of the building, they hurried to the hiding spot where Yuki and Renji were. Renji was sitting on top of 5 unconscious suited men, while Yuki was perched on a branch with stealth, typing on a laptop at a alarmingly fast rate.

"3..2...1.." she whispered and hit the enter button.

"Their alarms will be shut off for at least another hour, I assume it'll take them 3 minutes to use their brains and use some guy's alice to warn everyone. I turned on the automatic lock on all the doors, it'll take them at least 10 minutes to crack down the monster code I just set up in their main system" Yuki snickered.

"So that gives us a 13 minute head start." Renji nodded his head, impressed at the short amount of time it had taken.

"So.. want to go get some sushi in Tokyo before they expect us back?" Mikan suggested.

"Hn"

"Wai!!"

"Sure" The three of them replied.

"Ano ne..." a voice spoke up, catching the attention of the 4.

"Care explaining everything to me?" the girl asked.

"We'll explain over sushi, Hideaki-san!" Yuki smiled at the girl. Mikan smiled and took her hand, the five hurried away from the AAO base.

---- Sushi Love ♥ ----

"So..." Hanabi said after the long explanation the four, seeing that Natsume didn't say anything the whole time, gave her.

"Yup, and now that you're with us, you'll have to attend Alice Academy" Mikan said.

"It's fine. It's better then that orphanage anyway" Hanabi smiled.

"You're an orphan?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah..." Hanabi replied.

"Me too! But I had Jii-chan looking after me" Mikan smiled sadly, she hadn't thought of her Grandpa in a while.

"Still, the whole thing about the missions you guys have to do... isn't life just easier without an alice then?" Hanabi questioned. Mikan just laughed lightly.

"I guess you could say it that way, yes sometimes life is easier without an alice. But I've come to love my alice, I used to think that my alice was a curse, but I've learned to accept that it's just another part of me" Mikan explained to Hanabi.

"Another part of you, like you're flat chest" Natsume grunted.

"Pervert!" Mikan smacked his arm with the back of her hand.

"And this is?" Hanabi asked about the boy she had yet to be introduced to. Come to think of it, the only person she had been introduced to was Mikan.

"This pervert of a guy is Hyuuga Natsume, you should try to avoid him as much as possible!" Mikan rolled her eyes at Natsume who just gave her a "Hn".

"I'm Ishi Yuki!" Yuki smiled at the girl, taking a sip from her Coca-Cola with a straw.

"I'm Shugosha Renji" Renji gave her a lift-a-hand-wave and a smile.

"Ah! I just remembered something" Yuki pointed her finger up in the air.

"Remembered what, Yuki-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Didn't Imai-san's message say something like.. "Party?" I think it was something for Valentine's Day right?" Yuki tapped a finger against her cheek.

"The Valentine's Day Dance!!" Mikan jumped up.

"Who cares." Natsume threw a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"I do! Check Please!" Mikan waved her hand at the waitress who made her way over, pulling the check out of the front pocket of her black apron.

"It's not like it'll be any fun anyway" Natsume grunted, Mikan responded by lifting him out of his chair and dragging him out the door. When she walked out the door she ran into a woman wearing a tan trench coat, a hat, and sunglasses, knocking Mikan down.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The auburn-haired woman apologized, she offered her hand to Mikan who gladly accepted. When their hands made contact the woman's eyebrows furrowed, but quickly returned back to normal, and she let go.

"Oh, don't worry about it! It's mostly my fault anyway... Ms..." Mikan stopped, asking for the woman's name.

"Yuka, Azumi Yuka" the woman informed her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Azumi-san! But I'm in a hurry... so sorry for running into you! Ja ne!" Mikan waved and hurried after the other four. The woman smiled at the teenager's retreating figure.

"Yes, it really was nice meeting you, Mikan" Yuka whispered and turned around, walking down the streets confidently, and with the next step, she disappeared.

---- Dance, Dance, Dance ❅ ----

"The band will be taking a quick break! So for all you couples out there grab your partner and dance to some slow songs, and relax with your love" the DJ announced, pushing a disc into motion, a soft slow song dancing its way into everyones ears.

( The song is "Eyes on Me" from Final Fantasy 8! It does NOT in anyways belong to me. If you listen to the version Angela Aki sings while reading this, you'll get a pretty good feel from it, seeing I was listening to it while I was writing!)

_Whenever I sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever said these words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

Mikan blushed when she heard the words "couple" and "love" because she was just about to go up to Natsume and ask him for a dance. But now she was just plain out embarrassed, what would Natsume think if she asked him for a dance now?! He might think she thought they were dating, or he might think she was obsessed with him! Yuki saw Mikan and a plan hatched in her mind.

"Mikan-chan! I need to find Natsume about something to do with today's mission, but I really, really, REALLY want to dance with Renji-senpai here!" Yuki pointed to Renji who she had so mercilessly dragged over.

"So.. do you think you could pretty please find him for me?" Yuki batted her lashes at Mikan, who sighed,.

"Fine."

_My last night here with you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly laid your eyes on me_

Mikan walked into the middle school building, she had already searched outside and saw no traces of Natsume. Since he wasn't on the dance floor, it was the only place left to avoid fan-girls unless he went back to his room. Mikan was walking through the hallway when she passed by a room she had never seen before. She shyly walked up to the door and knocked, getting no response she quietly opened the door.

_Did you ever know? That I had mine on you_

She was slightly shocked to see Natsume sitting in a desk, resting his head on the table sleeping, with a manga still in his hand. She just smiled, he was probably tired from all the missions he had this week.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If a frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

Mikan folded her arms behind her back and stood up on her tip-toes, looming over Natsume secretly, in case he was awake. She peeked at his face and saw he was sleeping.

"I'll just pinch his nose and see if he wakes up" Mikan whispered to herself. She pinched his nose, and let go when he didn't wake up after 3 seconds.

"Well, it should be fine" Mikan said to herself.

"I've never seen this room before..." Mikan whispered to herself. She walked to the front of the room where a desk was conveniently placed to the right corner.

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I wanted to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me_

_did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you_

She nosed her way over the desk. It was rather dusty, like no one had touched it in _years_. A silver photo frame caught her eye, without thinking her hands reached out to grab it and brought it up to her face. A slightly audible gasp escaped from her lips.

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if your're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach for me then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

The picture was of 2 people, a young baby being held in the arms of an auburn-haired woman. At the bottom of the frame, words were etched into the silver. "From your beloved, Azumi Yuka and Sakura ------" the rest of the letters were chipped off, due from old age. Mikan squinted her eyes, trying to read the letters but did not succeed.

"Hn. Someone actually managed to find me" a deep voice grunted.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If a frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't a fan-girl" Natsume said.

"I've never seen this room before" Mikan said randomly.

"Yeah, I found it some time last year, I come here to get away sometimes" Natsume replied.

"Ah, when you don't go to the sakuragi." Mikan nodded her head. (A/N: Sakuragi means "Cherry Blossom Tree", I'm tired of saying Sakura Tree)

"..Yeah" Natsume replied.

"You want to go back to the dance with me now?" Mikan smiled at him.

"And get mauled by fan-girls?" Natsume rose an eyebrow, Mikan simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Natsu-chan, I'll protect you from the big bad fan-girls" Mikan giggled, she pushed Natsume out the door and gave the picture one final glance. _Azumi Yuka, who are you, and how am I connected to you?_ Mikan thought, her eyes scanning the barely visible "Mik--" next to the words Sakura on the frame.

---------------------------------

To Be Continued

---------------------------------

me: Wow, I am so evil! I had to leave you hanging, even on the EPILOGUE! xD!

natsume: Not much of an epilogue.

Koko: PLEASE REVIEW!!

me: Yes, Please Do Review! The more you review the faster I start working on the sequel! ;P

Mikan: SEQUEL! SEQUEL?! NOOO!!!

me: Shaddap. And with that, I leave you with this TOOK-ME-OVER-A-MONTH-TO-WRITE-CHAPTER THAT IS EXTREMELY LONG FOR MY STANDARDS and hope for your reviews:)!


End file.
